La rencontre de Sirius et d'Hermione
by tchii
Summary: que va-t-il se passer quand Hermione est invité à l'anniversaire surprise d'Harry? pour le savoir venait lire Post Poudlard
1. le jeudi d'Hermione

Salut tout le monde je fais ma première fic donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgent mais dite moi quand même votre avis en toute sincérité.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées de Sirius seront entre $ $

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre # #

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 1 :**

Chez Hermione

C'était une belle journée d'été, Hermione s'occupait en lisant "le grand livre des plantes guérisseuses", allongeait dans son jardin. En effet, cela faisait un an qu'elle étudiait pour devenir médicomage. Mais en ce moment son esprit n'était pas sur les plantes guérisseuses mais sur ses meilleures amis de Poudlard : Ron et Harry qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry l'année dernière. Et trop occupée à réussir son année, elle n'avait pas pus se libérer pour fêter Noël et le nouvel an avec eux. Mais là elle voulait profiter de ses vacances pour pouvoir les revoir.

A cette pensée un minuscule hibou vola autour d'elle, elle l'attrapa coq, car elle avait reconnue le hibou de Ron, et le libéra de sa lettre.

_Chère Hermione _

_Comment ça va ? Et les études, toujours pour devenir médicomage ? _

_Ca fait un moment que l'on ne sait pas vu. Je t'écris pour te demander si tu serais d'accord de venir à la boîte de Sirius "les Fêtards" qui se trouve à Pré au Lard, demain à partir de 21h30 pour je pense tu l'as deviné: l'anniversaire d'Harry. _

_Par contre il n'est pas au courant donc silence radio. J'ai invité tous les anciens de Poudlard qui était amis avec lui mais aussi des amis de notre formation d'Auror._

_Bon renvoie moi coq pour savoir si tu viens ou pas._

_Amitiés _

_Ron_

Hermione alla dans son salon prendre un parchemin pour répondre à Ron.

_Cher Ron _

_Moi ça va bien. J'ai fini ma première année pour être médicomage. Je se serais très heureuse de venir. Donc à demain on pourra discuté de nos vies._

_Amicalement _

_Hermione_

# hum il faut que j'aille au chemin de traverse pour allé acheter un cadeau pour Harry et me faire une nouvelle garde robe #

Hermione alla dans sa salle de bain, se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche. Après y être sortie, elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et alla dans sa chambre. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon en jean taille basse et un dos nu noir.

Ensuite elle alla dans son salon devant sa cheminé pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au chemin de traverse.

Arriver là-bas, elle se rendit chez Guipure pour acheter une robe de soirée. Elle essaya plusieurs tenues mais finalement opta pour une robe qui change selon l'envie ou le besoin de la personne qui la porte. Elle paya et sortie.

Retournée dans la rue principale, elle rentra dans un salon de relookage utilisant des techniques moldues et sorciers. Une jeune femme vient à rencontre et lui dis :

Bonjour, bienvenue au centre de relookage "chez Patricia". Je m'appelle Marion, à quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Bonjour je m'appelle Hermione. Je voudrais que vous me métamorphosiez pour la fête d'anniversaire d'un ami, je voudrais que mes amis ne me reconnaissent pas.

Hermione vous êtes venu au bon endroit. Je vais m'occupez de vous. Venez déposer vos affaires.

Hermione posa ses affaires dans un placard prévu à cet effet et Marion lui fit passer une blouse.

Voilà qui est fait. Je vais d'abord vous raidir les cheveux puis les coupez. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Je vous laisse faire comme vous le sentez.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Hermione ressortie de "chez Patricia" méconnaissable. Elle alla à Fleury et Bott commandait un livre qui donne tout les liens de parentés d'une personne choisie. Puis elle alla au magasin de bijou sorcier, elle acheta une gourmette gravée Harry avec sur le côté une émeraude vert. Elle l'acheta car le vendeur lui dis qu'elle avait des pouvoirs spécifique selon la personne qui la porter.

Elle sortie du chemin de traverse pour se retrouvée du côté moldu pour s'acheter une tenue pour la soirée d'Harry et d'autre vêtements pour la vie de tout les jours. Elle trouva un magasin parfait pour faire son shopping. Il était sur deux étages, au bout d'environ une heure, elle trouva tout ce qui lui fallait.

Elle repartie au chemin de traverse, prendre la poudre de cheminette pour retourner chez elle mais elle bouscula un jeune homme car il y avait beaucoup de monde.

# Il est pas mal, je me demande quel age y là...voyons Hermione reprend toi il ne voudra sûrement pas de toi tu ne dois pas être son style #

Finalement Hermione ne s'arrêta pas et retourna chez elle. Quand elle y arriva, elle déposa toute ses affaires dans sa chambre et alla directement prendre un bon bain chaud. Après cela, elle alla mangeait un morceau dans sa cuisine et enfin Hermione alla dans sa chambre dormir car il était déjà tard. Demain elle aurait une longue journée devant elle, entre se préparé et aller à la fête.

* * *

Voilà mon premier chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plus, laissez moi vos impressions par review. J'y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre. Bye


	2. le jeudi de Sirius

 Disclaimer  : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

 **La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione** 

les pensées de Sirius seront entre $ $

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre # #

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Chez Sirius

Sirius, depuis environ six mois, vivait en homme libre. En effet, on avait enfin prouvé son innocence. Le ministre lui avait présenté des excuses publiques pour ses 12 ans enfermés à Askaban sans procès, le ministère lui avait même payé des énormes compensations. Mais Sirius voulait avoir un but dans sa vie et comme Voldemort avait été tué par Harry l'année dernière, il n'avait plus de motivation à continuer son métier d'Auror. Il avait donc ouvert une boîte de nuit à Pré au Lard appelé "les Fêtards"qui marchait plutôt bien car le bouche à oreille avait bien marché.

Sirius ne ressemblait plus au prisonnier échappé mais plutôt au maraudeur qu'il était à Poudlard. Il avait comme rajeunis de 15 ans.

Sirius se leva ce matin là de bonne humeur, il devait continuer de décorer sa boîte pour l'anniversaire de son filleul et aussi aller chercher le cadeau qu'il avait commandé au magasin de quidditch.

Il alla dans sa cuisine où avais été préparé, par son elfe de maison, un petit déjeuner. Il mangea ses œufs au bacon et ses toast à la marmelade d'orange avec son café.

Sirius fila ensuite sous sa douche car il avait rendez-vous avec Ron à 9h30 devant "les Fêtards" et il était presque 9h mais heureusement qu'il habitait au dessus de la boîte.

Il s'habilla d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt qui le moulait et laissai imaginer ses abdos.

Il descendit enfin devant la porte où l'attendait Ron.

- Salut Ron comment ça va ? Ca faisait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

- Salut Sirius moi ça va bien et cela fais environ cinq minutes que je t'attends. Alors on commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Tu peux mettre la banderole ainsi que les autres décorations, mon elfe de maison t'aidera pendant que moi je téléphonerai au traiteur pour voir si le gâteau sera prêt demain ainsi que les repas. Ensuite je t'aiderais. Mais au fait tu as invité qui à l'anniversaire ?

- J'ai invité tous nos amis de Poudlard comme Neville, Cho, Lavande.... mais aussi nos amis de notre formation d'Auror ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et bien sur ma famille. Mais attend laisse moi réfléchir

- J'ai oublié d'inviter Hermione quel idiot je fais pour oublier ma meilleure amie. Tu peux commencer sans moi, je vais envoyer coq pour la prévenir.

- Ok a tout de suite et n'en profite pas pour me laisser faire tout le boulot.

Environ deux heures après la décoration de la salle était bien avancer surtout grâce à l'aide de l'elfe de maison qui avait beaucoup aidé. Tout à coup coq revint avec sans doute la réponse d'Hermione.

- Sirius, Hermione est d'accord pour venir demain et je ne pense pas qu'elle a remarqué que je l'avais oublié car elle n'en fait pas mention dans sa lettre.

- Tu as peux être raison Ron mais tu verra bien quand elle sera là.

# Moi je pense qu'elle la remarqué mais qu'elle sais que Ron est tête en l'air. Je me demande comme elle est maintenant car depuis la chute de Voldemort je ne l'ai plus revus #

Vers 4 heures de l'après-midi, ils avaient presque finis les décorations, ils ne restaient que les finitions comme décorer les tables par exemple.

- Ron vu qu'on a presque finis, est ce que je peux te laisser finir il faut que j'aille au magasin de quidditch pour aller chercher le cadeau pour Harry car il devait le recevoir aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr que je peux finir seul.

- Bon merci a tout à l'heure si tu as finis avant que je revienne tu sais où mettre la clé ?

- Oui je sais où la mettre.

Sirius sorti du club et transplana au chemin de traverse, arriver au Chaudron Baveur il eut du mal a aller à l'arrière boutique pour accéder au chemin car il y avait beaucoup d monde. Il bouscula sans le faire exprès une jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers une cheminée pour sans doute retournée chez elle.

# Elle est magnifique dommage qu'elle ne se soit pas arrêté car je lui aurais bien offert une boisson ... mais qu'est ce que je dis, je pourrais sans doute être son père #

Arrêtant ses réflexions et voyant la jeune femme prendre de la poudre de cheminette, il alla chercher le cadeau d'Harry.

Quelque temps après il retourna à son club, Ron était encore là puisqu'il parlait avec Harry. Sirius, voyant son neveu, cacha son cadeau dans un buisson environnant et alla les rejoindrent.

- Salut Harry  # J'espère qu'il n'est pas rentré dans le club car au sinon la surprise est fichue #

- Salut Sirius. Pourquoi tu ne dis pas bonjour à Ron vous êtes fâchés ?

- Non c'est parce que l'on sais vu ce matin, il était venu réparer la platine de DJ pendant que moi j'allais faire des courses.

- Ah d'accord bon Sirius désolé de ne pars rester mais je dois partir car j'ai rendez-vous avec Remus à Poudlard. Bye

- Bye Harry

- Sirius on a eut chaud là. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas voulu entrer étant donné les décorations à son nom dans la salle.

- Tu la dis Ron mais bon il est parti. Tu as fini la décoration ?

- Oui c'est quand je suis sorti que je l'ai vus arriver.

- Bon ben moi je vais rentrer chez moi. On se voit demain.

- D'accord à demain Ron.

Sirius rentra dans son club pour voir s'il ne lui manquerait rien pour demain et appelé un DJ pour animer la soirée.

Il retourna dans son appartement pour prendre un dîner et une douche froide. Enfin il se mis en boxer et alla dans sa chambre pour dormir.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Onarluca: _merci de lire ma fic même si tu n'aimes pas le perso d'Hermione,j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. en tout cas moi, j'ai hate moi de lire ton prochain chapitre de Mystérieux Eden. biz

Diabella_: et bien voici la suite_ 

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de posté, j'espère que vous l'aimerai. Et si c'est le cas ou non laisser des reviews, pour me dire votre opinion.

Bye Tchii


	3. le journée d'anniversaire

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées de Sirius seront entre $ $

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre # #

les pensées d'Harry seront entre & &

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 3 :**

Hermione se réveilla enfin et regarda son réveil et vu qu'il était déjà 1h de l'après-midi.

# M''''' j'ai dormie toute la matinée, il faut que je me dépêche de faire ce que Marion m'a expliqué faire pour que je soit comme hier#

Hermione se leva et enfila une robe de chambre car elle dormait en sous-vêtements pour aller dans sa cuisine se préparer quelque chose de pas trop lourd. Elle mangea donc 2 toasts et un verre de jus de citrouille puis alla prendre sa douche. Puis elle passa vite fait à Fleury et Bott pour récupérer le livre pour Harry. Hermione retourna chez elle pour commencer à se préparer pour ce soir car Marion l'avait prévenue cela prendrais du temps pour qu'elle arrive au même résultat que la veille et cela pendant 3 jours. Mais après ces cheveux se seraient habitués et après il lui restera qu'à se maquiller et ça serait tout.

Elle alla donc dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer

* * *

Sirius c'était levé vers 10h du matin car il s'était mis d'accord avec Ron qu'il passerait la journée avec Harry comme ça Ron aurais champ libre pour les derniers préparatifs et accueillir les invités pendant que lui amènerait Harry à l'heure convenue. 

Il avait donné rendez-vous à Ron devant chez lui à 11h et à Harry vers 11h30 devant les Trois Balais comme ça il serait sûr qu'ils ne se croiseraient pas.

Il se douchait, enfila un jean et une chemise puis alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Il descendit voir si Ron était là car c'était 10h. Et il était déjà là, Sirius lui donna donc les clés pour rentrer dans le club et dans son appartement et lui dis que si il avait besoin de lui qu'il envoi son elfe de maison qui sera le retrouver.

Il alla ensuite au Trois Balais attendre Harry car il savait qu'il serait en avance. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard Harry arriva en transplanant devant le bar. Sirius voyant qu'Harry l'attendait dehors alla à sa rencontre.

- Salut Harry JOYEUX ANNIVERSIARE

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il a l'habitude de le faire et qu'il savait que sa faisait enrager Harry.

- Tiens c'est pour toi

Sirius lui tendis un cadeau empaqueté qui avait la forme d'un livre, Harry l'ouvrit et vus qu'il avait bien pensé.

& Non c'est pas possible Sirius qui m'offre un livre c'est pas normal il doit être malade &

- Merci mais Sirius tu te sens bien ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question Harry, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti.

- Ah bon, c'est parce que toi m'offrir un livre ça te ressemble pas c'est plutôt le style d'Hermione

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre, regarde le titre

Harry retourna le livre et il vit marqué en lettre argentée " l'œuvre des Maraudeurs"

- Sirius, je peux pas accepter c'est trop beau mais je suis pas un Maraudeur

- Tu n'es pas un Maraudeur mais tu es le fils de James

- Oui mais tes enfants à toi ou même à Remus seront aussi des fils ou filles de Maraudeurs et il n'auront pas se livre

- Ne inquiète pas pour sa, je vais faire une copie pour moi et Remus _Duplica_

Harry tenait maintenant 3 éditions de son livre, il en donna deux à Sirius.

- Au fait on va faire quoi aujourd'hui

- Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire donc c'est toi qui choisi ce que l'on fait

- ... ... ... J'aimerais voir où mes parents se sont marier et voir aussi notre maison de Godric Hollow car je n'y suis jamais allé.

- Bon d'accord mais d'abord on va manger dans un restaurant que j'ai choisi, tu m'en dira des nouvelles

Ils transplanèrent devant l'entrée du restaurant et se firent accueillir par le maître des lieux qui leurs proposa une de leur meilleure table qui donnait sur le lac. Le serveur leur amena le menu.

Harry et Sirius choisirent le plat sorcier du jour. Le serveur pris la commande et 2 minutes plus tard les plats apparurent sur la table comme à Poudlard. Ils mangèrent leur plat, Sirius pris un café noir et il paya l'addition. Puis il sortir du restaurant et Harry pris la main de Sirius car il ne savait pas où se trouver la chapelle où ses parents s'étaient marié, ils transplanèrent donc là bas. Ils virent une chapelle a moitié en ruine avec marqué dessus à vendre. Harry demanda si c'était comme ça quand ses parents s'étaient mariaient, Sirius lui dit que cela n'avait rien à voir et il lança un sort d'illusion pour faire ressembler le lieu comme ce jour là.

Harry resta bouche bée et pensa qu'il voulait se marier dans un décor semblable car c'était magnifique.

- La Terre appelle Harry

Sirius voyant que son filleul ne bougé toujours pas, il passa donc sa main devant son visage pour le réveiller, ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

- Désolé Sirius j'était dans mes pensées

- C'est ce que j'avais remarqué mais a quoi tu penser ou plutôt à qui ?

Harry vira au rouge car il avait deviné à qui il pensait.

- Je pensais à mon mariage avec .... ... Ginny

- Tu l'avoues enfin, c'est quand que tu vas lui déclarer ta flamme ?

- Je lui demanderais de sortir avec moi la prochaine fois que je la vois

$Et dire qu'il va la voir ce soir$

- J'espère que tu tiendras parole car je sais que tu seras heureux avec elle.

- Allons voir ton ancienne maison

Sirius rappela l'adresse pour qu'Harry arrive en bon état et ils transplanèrent devant une maison en ruine recouverte de végétation.

- Sirius, est ce que tu sais à qui appartient maintenant la maison ?

- Oui je le connais très bien...

- Alors c'est qui s'il te plait dit le moi c'est important

- Tu sais qui était les anciens propriétaires ?

- Oui c'était mes parents alors ça veut dire...

- Oui c'est toi le propriétaire de ce terrain mais pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

- Car je voudrais refaire construire la maison et y habiter, je pense que mes parents auraient aimé cette idée.

- Je pense que oui ils auraient été d'accord. Par contre, il faudra aller au ministère et faire tout les papiers si tu veux on ira demain.

- Si tu veux maintenant on va où ?

- Là c'est une surprise mais d'abord on doit passer par chez toi

Ils transplanèrent dans son appartement qui se trouvait à côté de l'école de formation d'Auror. Sirius envoya Harry sous la douche et il lui choisi des vêtement pour la soirée, quand Harry sorti de sa douche et vu son parrain en train de fouiller dans ses armoires. Il lui demanda pourquoi il faisait ça, Sirius lui répondit que c'était à cause de sa surprise. Harry s'habilla donc d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise vert émeraude ouverte car le quidditch et la formation d'Auror l'avait bien musclé.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Onarluca:_ merci de tes compliments qui me font trés plaisir et de me soutenir en espèrant que se sera toujours le cas

_Diabella:_ voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu aimera


	4. la soirée d'anniversaire

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées de Sirius seront entre$ $

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre # #

les pensées de Ron seront entre £ £

les pensées d'Harry seront entre & &

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 4:**

Hermione ayant fini de se préparer avant l'heure convenue dans la lettre, chercha un livre dans sa bibliothèque et alla le lire sur son lit. Vers 21h30, elle alla s'habiller, vérifier son maquillage et pris les cadeaux pour Harry, avant de transplaner à Pré au Lard devant le club.

Elle vit Ron devant le club et s'y rendit sans se présenter pour voir si Ron la reconnaîtrait.

- Bonjour êtes-vous invité ?

- Salut oui j'ai été invitée et en plus par toi mais je voie que tu reconnaît même plus ta meilleure que tu n'a plus vus depuis 1 an

- Hermione ?

- Oui gros bêta

- Désolé je ne t'avais pas reconnue, tu as bien changeait en 1 an et en mieux

£ Elle est magnifique, elle ne ressemble plus à la première année que j'ai connu. Je me demande si elle a un petit ami £

- Merci, toi aussi tu as changeait. Harry, est-il déjà arrivait ou pas ?

- Non il n'est pas encore arrivé mais viens je vais te montrer où il faut mettre ses cadeaux. Je pense qu'à l'intérieur tu trouveras des personnes de Poudlard et Ginny ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec le reste de ma famille.

Ron demanda à un ami de le remplacer 5 minutes pendant qu'il allait dedans avec Hermione.

- Alors Hermione qu'as-tu fais de beau pendant ces 1 ans ?

- J'étais en première année à l'université pour devenir médicomage comme je te l'ai dis dans ma lettre. Je vis dans une petite maison à côté de l'université avec une amie mais elle est partie voir sa famille en France. Et vous alors ?

- Harry et moi ont va à l'école de formation d'Auror et l'on passe en deuxième année moi j'habite encore au Terrier et Harry a un appartement sur le campus.

- Tu oubli quelque chose d'important non ?

- Ah bon quoi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de nos amours

- Ah tu parles de ça mais toi non plus tu n'en as pas parlé

- Moi je me suis consacré à mes études car la première année est la plus difficile et je voulais la réussir

- Moi pour l'instant je n'ai personne mais j'ai eut quelques filles pendant l'année mais rien de vraiment sérieux et je pense qu'Harry est amoureux de Ginny mais il ne veut pas lui déclarer sa flamme. Même si Ginny serait d'accord pour sortir avec lui car elle me la dit, elle ne fera jamais le premier pas. Toute façon, l'avenir nous le dira si ils doivent être ensemble.

- Tu as raison. Il est beau ce club, il appartient vraiment à Sirius, donc ce que disaient les journaux était vrai il a été innocenté. Je trouve ça bien car il mérite le bonheur. Mais comment il va ?

- Il va bien mais tu le verras tout à l'heure car là il est avec Harry. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Désolé Hermione mais je dois aller à l'entrée de la boîte pour pas laisser rentrer n'importe qui. A tout à l'heure

- D'accord à tout à l'heure

Harry donna la main à Sirius et ils transplanèrent.

Harry et Sirius arrivèrent devant le club mais il n'y avait pas un chat devant la boîte pas comme d'habitude.

- Sirius, comment ça se fait qu'il n'y a personne devant ta boîte ?

- Ah c'est normal, je l'ai fermé aujourd'hui pour rester avec toi. Harry va dans la boîte prendre un verre pendant que moi je vais prendre une douche tu veux ?

- D'accord tu veux quoi ?

- Whisky pur feu s'il te plait

Sirius monta chez lui et qu'en a Harry, il rentra dans le club. Une fois dedans le club était éteint il alluma donc les lumières et à ce moment là il entendit :

- Surprise Harry JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE

- Merci c'est trop gentil mais qui sont les coupables à part mon parrain bien sûr

Sur cette parole tout le monde pointa du doigt Ron qui vira au rouge. Harry alla voir Ron et lui dit :

- Ron n'oublie pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mais je serais gentil

- C'est trop gentil les amis de m'avoir désignés !

Sur ceux, le DJ mit le premier morceau de la soirée et Ron emmena Harry devant Hermione.

&On dirait que Ron va me présenter sa nouvelle copine. Elle est vraiment belle je me demande combien de temps ça va durée ? &

- Salut Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire, mes cadeaux sont avec eux des autres j'espère qu'ils te plairont. Alors tu me racontes quoi de beau ?

- Salut ! On se connaît ?

- Harry tu ne reconnaît même plus ta meilleure amie ?

- Ca va Ron n'en fait pas tout un plat car toi n'on plus tu ne m'a pas reconnu

- Hermione c'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu mais tu as vraiment changé, tu es magnifique

- Merci

- Désolé Hermione mais il faut que j'aille dire bonjour au autre personne, par contre tu me réserve une danse pour que l'on puisse parler tout les deux et rattraper le temps

- Ok moi je vais aller voir Ginny

Elle parti donc voir Ginny qui se trouvait sur la piste de danse et dansa avec elle tout en lui parlant de ma vie et de la questionner sur la sienne. Hermione était habillé d'un cache-cœur bleu nuit avec décolleté plongent avec un jean taille basse où son string dépassé de celui-ci.

Harry parla ensuite avec Ron de la métamorphose d'Hermione jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sirius. Harry répéta à son parrain ce qu'il avait dit plutôt à Ron. Mais Sirius étant un Maraudeur, il n'avait pas peur, il était plutôt amusé de savoir comment Harry allait se venger d'eux. Après quelques minutes passées avec Ron et Harry, il les laissa ensemble pour aller sur la piste de danse. Sirius se trémoussait au son de la musique jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive la jeune femme qu'il avait bousculé au Chaudron Baveur avec Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Diabella_ : merci pour ton soutien, pour savoir si oui ou non hermione et sirius vont se rencontrer il faut attendre le prochain chapitre

_Audy-Inuyada_ : merci pour tes compliments, je poste normalement le dimanche et le mercredi car j'ai des chapitre d'avance et aprés ça sera tout les dimanche, en passant je suis française, pour ta fic je n'ai plus le tant d'en lire des nouvelles mais promis dés que j'ai le temps j'y vais

_Kloona _: moi aussi je trouve que ce coupls n'est pas assez représenté, en tout cas je l'a continuerais jusqu'au bout

_Mysterious-girl_ : merci et le voilà

* * *

désolé de cette attente mais fanfiction déconné et je n'arriver pas à le poster, mais voilà c'est réparer 

bye Tchii


	5. la soirée d'anniversaire suite

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées de Sirius seront entre$ $

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre # #

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 5 :**

Sirius se rapprocha de la jeune femme au moment où le DJ mettait un slow. Hermione allait sortir de la piste de danse seule car Ginny avait trouvé un cavalier. Mais quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et lui dis d'une voix séductrice

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

- D'accord mais on se connaît, non ?

$Elle se rappel de moi, c'est bon signe non ? Mais qu'est ce que je dis c'est une amie d'Harry $

- Vous avez une bonne mémoire, on sait rencontrer, si je puis dire ça, au chemin de traverse, je vous ai bousculé à cause de la foule

# Il est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir mais arrête de te faire des films, il doit avoir une petite amie ou être marié avec des enfants #

Plus loin Ron et Harry ayant vu la scène

- Ron, tu crois qu'ils se sont reconnus ?

- Non je pense pas au sinon Sirius ne la draguerais pas aussi ouvertement

- Tu as sans doute raison, tu crois qu'il faut aller leur dire ou pas

- Non c'est plus marrant si ils le découvrent par eux même

Hermione et Sirius dansèrent le slow tout en faisant connaissance

- Je peux te tutoyé

- Bien sûr

- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis à l'université pour devenir médicomage

- Ah j'ai une amie qui veut aussi médicomage

- Il faudra que tu me la présentes

- Ok, la prochaine fois que l'on se voit

- Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Avant j'étais Auror et maintenant je dirige cette boîte

- Tu travailles alors pour mon ami

- Je ne pense pas car je suis seul à la gérer, ton ami a dû te mentir

- Est-ce que tu connais Ron ? car c'est lui qui me la dit

- Oui je le connais car c'est le meilleur ami de mon filleul mais comment s'appel votre ami qui soit disant dirige cette boîte ?

- Mon ami s'appel Sirius Black

- Mais ce n'est pas possible

- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas possible

- Car Sirius Black c'est moi, et je ne vous connais, je ne sais même pas votre nom

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et désolé mais je connais Sirius depuis ma troisième année à Poudlard et tu ne lui ressemble pas du tout

- WHAO Hermione tu es magnifique comme ça, moi j'avais encore l'image d'Hermione qui est studieuse et avec les cheveux touffus

Hermione tapa gentiment sur l'épaule de Sirius

- Aïe

Sirius tira la langue à Hermione

- Sirius vient avec moi, on va voir Ron et Harry car il on dû faire exprès pour voir notre réaction

- Ok je te suis allons les faire griller sur le bûché

- Sirius arrête de dire des bêtises

Sirius et Hermione allèrent ensemble voir Harry et Ron

- Harry et Ron pourquoi vous nous avez pas prévenus de notre nouveau look pour que l'on se reconnaisse

- On ne vous a rien dis pour voir comment Sirius allait réagir devant toi, Hermione. Et ça a pas loupé

- Harry tu veux dire quoi par là ?

- Sirius tout ce qui vous on regardé, on vu que tu dragué ouvertement Hermione et qu'Hermione y répondait.

Hermione et Sirius y répondit d'une seule voix

- Non ce n'est pas vrai, on faisait que discuter ensemble

- C'est ça et nous nous somme le Père Noël et Dumbledore

Hermione et Sirius vexaient partir sans ajouter un mot. Sirius pris la main d'Hermione et l'emmena dans son appartement pour qu'ils puissent parler de leurs vies respectives.

Arriver dans son appartement, ils s'assirent dans la canapé du salon. Hermione lui raconta sa septième année à Poudlard ainsi que sa première année à l'université.

- Normalement j'aurais dû rentrer en deuxième année à l'université grâce à mes notes d'ASPIC mais je n'ai pas voulus

- Et pourquoi ? C'est pourtant une chance que l'on ta donnée

- Je sais mais comme tu le sais à Poudlard j'avais la réputation de Miss je sais tout. Et là en rentrant à l'université je ne voulais pas avoir cette réputation en allant directement en deuxième année

- C'est vrai que dans sur ce point de vue, je suis d'accord avec toi

Tout à coup quelqu'un tapa à la porte de l'appartement

- C'est qui ?

- C'est Ron, tu croyais que c'était qui : Peeves vraiment Sirius tu me déçois

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ron ?

- Je suis revenu vous dire que Harry va ouvrir ses cadeaux et couper le gâteau

- Ok, on arrive tout de suite

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Onarluca _: merci de prendre la peine de la lire et j'ai hate de pouvoir lire ton chapitre

_Diabella _: tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre

* * *

voilà un nouveau chapitre de posté à mercredi si fanfiction ne redéconnone pas

tchii


	6. la fin de soirée

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 6 :**

Hermione et Sirius allaient rejoindre la fête quand Sirius demanda à Hermione :

- Vu que la fête va se terminer tard, pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas chez moi ? Il y aura Ron, Harry peut être Ginny si Harry lui avoue son amour et bien sûr moi.

- Merci mais ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir autant de monde chez toi ?

- Non, bien au contraire, ça ma permet de ne pas être seul

- Alors c'est vrai qu'Harry est amoureux de Ginny ?

- Oui, avant on le présumer juste mais aujourd'hui il me l'a avoué devant la chapelle ou ses parents se sont mariés en pensant ce que pouvais être son propre mariage

- Et toi c'est pour quand ?

Sirius fit semblant de ne pas comprendre la question d'Hermione

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

- Oui c'est ça, arrête de faire le malin Sirius

- Bon ça va on peut même plus s'amuser, pour l'instant c'est le calme totale car les filles, qui me tourne autour, sont des bimbos sans cervelles et moi j'en ai assez de ce genre de fille. Mais dis donc et toi alors ?

- Moi cette année, je me suis plutôt consacré aux études qu'aux mecs bien que je suis sorti avec ma colocataire en boîte par exemple

- Ah et t'es même pas venu dans ma boîte. Ce n'est pas gentil ça

- Mais c'était au début d'année et je te ferais dire que je savait pas que c'était ta boîte je l'ai su hier dans la lettre de Ron.

- Bon ok je te pardonne, mais je veux un bisou

Hermione donna un bisou sur la joue à Sirius et ajouta

- Si on allait rejoindre les autres. Et que toi, tu parles à Harry pendant que moi, je parlerais à Ginny. Peut être qu'avant la fin de soirée, ils seront ensemble.

- Ok ça marche

Ils descendirent voir Harry ouvrir ces cadeaux, il reçut un balai fait sur mesure de Sirius, les nouvelles farces et attrapes des jumeaux Wealsey, un montre qui donne aussi le temps prévu de la part de la famille Weasley, un terrain miniature qui pouvait lui servir à apprendre de nouvelles techniques de Ron. Neville lui offrit une plante à l'aspect particulier qui soit disant avait des particularités médicinales. Ginny lui offrit quand à elle un chien noir avec des grosses pattes qu'Harry nomma Patmol (ne me demandais pas pourquoi lol). Remus a faire deux portrait un avec lui et ses parents et Maraudeurs mais sans Peter et l'autre ses parents et lui. Et ainsi de suite. Ils mangèrent le gâteau et la soirée repris son cours avec un slow.

Sirius alla parler à Harry

- Alors tes cadeaux t'on plut, oui j'aime bien Patmol tu ne trouve pas qui ressemble à quelqu'un ?

- Non je ne vois pas

Sirius e Harry partir dans un fou rire mais Sirius reprit son sérieux pour parler de Ginny à Harry

- Harry, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis cet après-midi devant la chapelle ?

- Heu … oui

- Ah ça va alors, tu vas y aller quand car tu m'a dis la prochaine fois que tu l'a vois et là moi je la vois

- Oui mais qui te dis qu'elle, elle veut sortir avec moi

- Je te le jure qu'elle veut fois de Maraudeurs

- Bon d'accord mais je ne peux pas y aller comme ça

- Tu as qu'à faire danser Hermione et moi Ginny, on se rapproche et on échange les partenaires

- Bonne idée, mais dans un sens ça t'arrange comme ça tu pourra mieux dragué Hermione

- Je voudrais savoir si ça te dérange

- Que tu drague Hermione ? Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout, toute façon vous êtes majeur

- Merci

- Allez va inviter Hermione

* * *

Pendant ce temps Hermione parlait à Ginny

- Ginny, je voudrais savoir et c'est important s'il te plaît. Comment tu réagirais si Harry te demandait de sortir avec lui ?

- Pourquoi il t'intéresse ?

- Non pas du tout

- Ah c'est vrai tu préfère le parrain

- Tu dis n'importe quoi mais pour ma question alors

- Je lui répondrais oui mais il ne me le demandera jamais. Il est trop timide comme moi

- Hermione tu m'accordes cette danse ?

- Bien sûr Harry

Harry emmena Hermione sur la piste de danse pour le slow

- Ginny ?

- Oui Sirius ?

- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

- Bien sûr

Sirius emmena Ginny sur la piste pour le slow

Mais environ une minute plus tard, Harry dansait avec Hermione à côté de Sirius et Ginny. Sirius fit un geste à Harry qui comprit que c'était le moment de changé de cavalières. Hermione qui avait été mis dans la confidence par Harry, lui fit un bisou sur la joue pour l'encourager. Ils échangèrent de partenaires, Ginny n'y comprenait rien mais quand elle vit le sourire d'Harry cela lui sembla futile et elle se plongea dans ses yeux vert émeraude.

Hermione mettait ses bras autour de son cou pendant que Sirius mettait ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

**

* * *

****Réponse au reviews**

_Kloona_ : voilà un nouveau chapitre en espèrant qu'il te plaise

_Diabella_ : la voici, pour la rencontre je trouvé ça drôle que Sirius drague Hermione sans la reconnaitre

_Onarluca_ : voici un nouveau chapitre, mais vu qu'ils sont courts j'udpdat plus souvent, Humm j'ai hate de lire ce chapitre car il est long mais en plus avec un lemon

* * *

voilà un nouveau chapitre de publier j'espère qu'il vous plaira et laissez moi des reviews pour me dire votre avis

bye

tchii


	7. la fin de soirée suite

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées de Sirius seront entre $ $

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre # #

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 7 :**

Ginny et Harry dansèrent tout les deux en silence quand Harry lui demanda

- Ginny est ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner dehors cinq minutes ?

- Bien sûr Harry

Harry emmena Ginny dans le jardin à l'arrière de la boîte qui servait à Sirius et la fit s'asseoir sur le bac à côté de lui.

- Est ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Au lieu de répondre Ginny se pencha vers Harry. Ayant compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, Harry se rapprocha de Ginny pour fermer les derniers centimètres qu'il y avait entre eux.

- Alors ça veut dire oui ?

- Evidemment gros bêta

- Voudrais-tu dormir ici ce soir ? Il y aura Hermione, Sirius, ton frère et moi

- Ok

Ils rentrèrent ensuite main dans la main dans la boîte, arriver là bas ils se firent accueillir par une tonne d'applaudissement.

* * *

Au même moment, Hermione mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et lui la rapprocha encore plus de lui. Les gens qui ne les connaissaient pas, les prenaient pour un couple.

Quand Harry et Ginny rentrèrent dans la boîte main dans la main, Hermione allait enlever sa tête de l'épaule de Sirius pour applaudir mais à cet instant où sa tête se leva complètement, elle sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser état tendre, doux voulant à qui appartenait les lèvres même si elle le savait. Elle releva les yeux mais gardant quand même le contact sur ses lèvres. Elle détacha de ce baiser et lui souri. Et applaudit le couple qu'était devenu Ginny et Harry.

Sirius aussi applaudit mais quand tout le monde s'arrêta, il retourna Hermione pour qu'elle soit contre son torse et se baissa pour capturait ses lèvres encore une fois.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien pour les deux couples et Hermione avait promis à Ron de lui présenter quand elle rentrerait sa colocataire car elle adorait les roux. Ron en était fou de joie.

Vers 3h du matin, il ne restait presque personne et comme Hermione et Ginny ne tenaient plus sur leurs jambes, on décida que la fête était finie.

Harry pris Ginny dans ses bras pour la portait à l'étage et l'allongeait dans la chambre qui lui servait quand il venait chez son parrain pendant que lui dormirait dans un fauteuil de la chambre.

Sirius pris exemple sur Harry et porta aussi Hermione dans ses bras et alla la déposer dans son lit car l'autre chambre était occupée par Ron. Mais au moment de laisser Hermione, qui s'était endormie dans les bras de Sirius, ne voulut pas le lâcher et lui murmura de rester avec elle. Sirius dû donc s'allongeait à côté d'Hermione, et inconsciemment elle se mit contre le torse de Sirius qui entoura sa taille de ses bras. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position.

Le lendemain, Sirius se réveilla le premier et regarda Hermione dormir.

$ Elle est magnifique, on dirait un ange endormi $

Sirius caressa les cheveux d'Hermione et ne peut se retenir de l'embrasser ce qui réveilla Hermione. Elle cligna des yeux, Sirius ne dormait pas avec les volets fermés, et vu que le soleil était haut dans le ciel cela faisait contraste. Sirius voyant qu'elle était réveillait lui dit

- Bonjour, bien dormis ?

- Comme un bébé

- Moi je dirais plutôt comme un ange

Sur ceux Sirius embrassa Hermione, qui répondit au baiser. Ils se levèrent et allèrent déjeuner, il y avait déjà Ron et Harry. Ils commencèrent à discuter tout les trois quand Ginny encore ensommeillée arriva dans la cuisine et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à l'opposé d'Harry. Harry lui demanda donc

- Salut ça va ?

- Oui bien pourquoi ?

- Car je n'ai pas le droit à mon bisou du matin

Ginny pour se faire pardonner, alla sur les genoux d'Harry pour lui faire un langoureux baiser. Elle resta sur les genoux d'Harry et déjeuna comme ça.

Ron partit le premier de chez Sirius car il avait des choses à faire, ensuite vint le tour d'Harry qui emmena Ginny pour lui montrer la maison de ses parents et dit à Sirius qu'il viendrait demain pour qu'ils aillent au ministère. Au moment où Hermione allait partir Sirius la rattrapa pour avoir un baiser et l'inviter mangeait ce soir.

Hermione repoussa Sirius pour lui dire

- Sirius on ne peut pas continuer comme ça

- Et pourquoi ?

- Car c'est contre nature, tu pourrais être mon père et en plus comment vont réagir les autres si on continue comme ça

- Premièrement je m'en fou des autres et ensuite j'en ai parlé avec Harry et il m'a répondu que c'était nos vies et que t'en que je te rendais heureuse il était d'accord.

- D'accord mais Harry est la personne là plus proche de nous deux c'est sûr qu'il veut notre bonheur mais les autres. Personnellement je ne pourrais pas supporter les regards en coin ou encore les messes basses, j'en ai déjà eu assez

- D'accord mais est ton bonheur dans cela ? Moi je pourrais te protégé

- Oui mais tu ne sera pas toujours là, par exemple à l'université. Sirius, nous n'avons pas d'avenir ensemble

- Qui te dit que l'on en a pas, laisse nous au moins une chance

- …

Tu réfléchira s'il te plait Hermione

Ok, je réfléchirais bye

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Sirius sur sa joue et ensuite elle transplana. Elle ne vit donc pas le regard triste de Sirius.

* * *

Réponse à le reviews

_Diabella _: merci beaucoup d'être toujours là et voilà la suite

_Hermylove _: merci et voilà la suite

_Kakosun _: merci de l'aimer et voici la suite

_Phenix _260 : j'avais remarqué pour la ponctuation mais aprés avoir publié mon chapitre mais j'ai réctifié à partir du 2iéme merci quand même de l'avoir souligné, j'espère que les chapitres te plairont, j'ai hate d'avoir la suite de **double jeu** et de **rapprochement**

Salut voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira

tchii


	8. la crise

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 8 :**

Arriver chez elle, elle couru dans sa chambre. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et pleura toute les larmes de son corps, car elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle voulait un homme avec ses qualités et même ses défauts mais elle se disait qu'il ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Et là qu'il la voudrait, elle le repoussait car sa conscience lui disait que c'était voué à l'échec.

La journée se passa à pleurer pour Hermione et pour Sirius quand à lui broya du noir et n'ouvrit pas le club le soir même.

Le lendemain, Harry vint chercher Sirius pour aller au ministère mais vit qu'a la façon de dire bonjour de Sirius qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Ils transplanèrent au ministère et allèrent au bureau de succession. Sur le chemin pour s'y rendre, Harry demanda à Sirius s'il se sentait bien. Sirius lui dit qu'Hermione l'avait rejeté à cause de son age. Harry lui répondit Hermione avait dû voir rouge et qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une conquête d'un seul soir. Harry le rassura en lui disant qu'il irait parler à Hermione.

Deux jours plus tard, personne n'eut de nouvelle d'Hermione. Harry lui avait envoyé des lettres pour savoir si il pouvait venir la voir. Mais elle n'y répondit pas alors il alla voir Ginny au Terrier. Et lui demanda

- Bonjour mon amour tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour oui je vais bien vu que tu ai là

- Merci

Harry et Ginny s'embrassèrent comme si ils s'étaient quittés depuis 3 mois alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la vieille.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'accorder une faveur ?

- Ca dépend laquelle ?

- Voudrais tu venir avec moi chez Hermione ?

- Oui mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Sirius, ils sont un couple maintenant ?

- Justement ils ne le sont plus

- Ah bon et depuis quand ?

- Depuis le matin de ma fête, et comme Sirius depuis qu'Hermione l'a quitté, il n'est plus le même. C'est pour ça que je voulais aller Hermione mais elle ne me répond pas à mes lettres alors je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi

- Ok, on y va tout de suite

Ils transplanèrent devant la maison d'Hermione et allèrent sonner à la porte. Après deux minutes d'attente, Hermione ouvrit enfin la porte mais le tableau qu'elle donnait d'elle n'avait rien à avoir avec celui d'il y a deux jours. Elle fit entrer ses deux amis et les emmena dans son salon. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui demande pourquoi elle avait une tête à faire peur Voldemort lui-même. Hermione partie en courant dans sa chambre et s'enferma, Harry comprit qu'il avait fait une bêtise aller se lever quand Ginny lui dis qu'elle allait y aller elle-même. Elle monta à l'étage et tapa à la porte d'Hermione

- Hermione s'il te plait ouvre moi je voudrais te parler

- Non j'ai envie de parler à personne va t'en

- Je ne partirais pas avant que tu ouvres cette porte

- Bon c'est bon je t'ouvre

Hermione ouvrit sa porte et laissa entrer Ginny

- Harry n'est pas monter avec toi ?

- Non je crois qu'il a assez fait de bêtise, tu ne crois pas ?

- Non c'est de ma faute, ce qu'il a dit été la stricte vérité

- Mais pourquoi es tu comme ça alors qu'il y a deux jours tu étais resplendissante et à tu te laisse allez

- Je n'ai pas continué avec Sirius

- Mais pourquoi, car tu m'avais dis que tu aurais voulu un homme comme lui et là tu la lui et tu le rejette

- Je sais mais le matin où vous êtes parti, il m'a demandé de venir mangé avec lui et la j'ai pris peur. Je me suis dis que j'étais pour lui comme une de ses conquêtes qu'il avait à Poudlard maintenant qu'il a un nouveau physique. Pourquoi il voudrait d'une fille à peine sortie de Poudlard alors qu'il peut avoir les filles qui veut

- Parce que c'est toi qui lui plait mais je pense que le mieux se serait de lui demander en face pour savoir

- Mais qui te dit qu'il me dira la vérité

- Tu ne connais pas une poison pour savoir la vérité

- Oui mais elle difficile a crée et en plus Sirius ne sera peut être pas d'accord pour la prendre

- Moi je pense qu'il sera d'accord de faire n'importe quoi car si tu le voyais en se moment

- Il est comment ?

- Il est déprimait, il n'ouvre même plus son club

- A ce point ?

- Oui, je crois que tu ne seras pas une aventure d'une seule nuit. Si j'étais toi. J'irais prendre une douche, me maquillait et partir voir Sirius pour mettre les choses au points car tu ne pourras pas l'évité longtemps

- Tu as raison c'est ce que je vais faire, merci d'être une amie fidèle comme tu l'ai

- Mais de rien ça sert à ça les amis

Hermione partie dans la salle de bain et Ginny alla voir Harry pour lui dire qu'Hermione se rendrait chez Sirius pour voir comment réglé le problème. Elle lui dit même pour l'idée du vérisérum et Harry lui dit qu'il en avait chez lui. Ginny l'envoya chez lui pour lui en ramené mais qu'il ne prévienne pas Sirius pendant qu'elle s'occupé d'Hermione.

Elle remonta à l'étage pour voir où en était Hermione. Elle avait fini sa douche, elle était dans sa chambre en train de savoir ce qu'elle allait mettre. Ginny l'aida à choisir un pantalon et un t-shirt ce qui était une tenue décontractée. Hermione se maquilla légèrement et entendit du bruit en bas mais se n'était qu'Harry qui revenait avec le vérisérum, il le donna à Hermione qui leur dit merci de l'avoir secouée pour se reprendre en main et leur dit qu'elle les dira comment c'est passé cette soirée.

Harry et Ginny transplanèrent au Terrier et Hermione devant la boîte de Sirius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Teddyjes _: non Hermione n'est pas suicidaire lol et voilà la suite

_Diabella_ : oui je poste rapidement car j'ai environ 30 chapitre d'écrit, en espérant que tu aimera toujours autant ce que je prépare à Sirius et Hermione

voilà un autre chapitre en espèrant qu'il vous plaira

tchii


	9. la réconciliation?

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 9 :**

Arriver là bas, Hermione sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Sirius mais au lieu qu'il l'ouvre.Elle l'entendit dire

- Je ne reçoit personne aujourd'hui, allez vous en

- Sirius, ouvre c'est moi Hermione

- Remus sa n'a pas marché tout à l'heure, sa ne marchera pas maintenant

Hermione, voyant qu'il n'ouvrirait pas, transplana dans son salon. Et se retrouva devant lui.

- Merci pour la comparaison avec Remus

- Hermione c'est bien toi

- Oui Sirius, tu m'avais dis de réfléchir et je l'ai fait avec l'aide d'une très bonne copine qui m'a donnée des conseils

- Ah alors

- Quand j'étais à Poudlard, je voulais sortir avec un garçon qui te ressemblé

- Pourquoi alors tu es parti ?

- Si je suis parti, c'est que cette relation allait trop vite pour moi. J'avais peur que ayant retrouvé ton physique de Poudlard tu réagisses comme avant c'est-à-dire être un tombeur. Mais je ne voulais pas être seulement une conquête d'un soir que tu mets dans ton lit et que tu jettes après

- Mais je ne te ferais jamais ça

- C'est pourquoi je voudrais te demander de prendre du vérisérum pour que je te pose des questions vis-à-vis de tes sentiments et si toi tu veux m'en poser j'en prendrais aussi. Cela me rassurera et là je pourrais prendre une décision

- Je suis d'accord, si c'est le seul moyen pour moi de te dire que tu n'aies pas une relation sans lendemain.

-Merci Sirius cela compte beaucoup pour moi

Hermione donna la potion à Sirius qui l'a bu d'un trait

- Quel est ton nom en entier ?

- Sirius Jeremy Black

- Sirius as-tu déjà été amoureux ?

- Oui une fois à Poudlard

- Pourquoi sa n'a pas marché ?

- Car elle est morte de la main de Voldemort

- Désolé

- Tu n'as pas à l'être

- Et en ce moment, l'es tu ?

- C'est trop tôt pour le dire mais j'éprouve quelque chose de fort

- Pour qui ?

- Toi

- Est-ce que pour toi, si on sort ensemble se sera une aventure sans lendemain ?

- Franchement, je ne pense pas

Hermione satisfait des réponses de Sirius le libéra de l'effet de la potion et alla l'embrasser.

- Cela veut dire que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

- Oui sa veut dire ça ?

Sirius de joie pris Hermione dans ses bras elle la fit tournoyer et la reposa par terre en l'embrassant comme jamais il l'avait embrassé avec tendresse mais aussi avec passion.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir Harry pour lui dire pour nous deux car hier quand il est venu j'été pas dans mon assiette mais aussi Remus. Tu es d'accord

- … Bien sûr que je suis d'accord

Sirius prit Hermione dans ses bras pour l'embrassait et ils transplanèrent dans cette position chez Harry. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où Ginny et Harry en train de s'embrassaient sur le canapé. Quand ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient des invités, ils rougirent. Ginny qui revint sur Terre la première dit

- Je vois que mes conseils, on portait leurs fruits

- Pourquoi c'est toi l'amie qui lui as conseiller de ma donner du vérisérum ?

- Oui pourquoi, que je sache tu sors avec elle maintenant, ce n'est pas le plus important ?

- Tu as raison mais quand même il y avait d'autre moyen pour qu'Hermione veule sortir avec moi

- Peut être mais sa aurait prit du temps et avec les têtes que vous faisait au bout de deux jours, je ne préférais pas l'imaginé

- Mais c'est qui, qui a donné le vérisérum, car on en a pas facilement ?

- Il est plus proche de toi que tu ne le penses

- Non, il n'aurait jamais osez

- Et oui c'est Harry qui en avait de sa formation d'Auror

- Il est où le traître ?

Harry qui était parti cherché des boissons quand Sirius et Hermione était arrivé, réapparu à ce moment là

- Je suis là pourquoi ?

- Attend que je t'attrape, tu va voir

Sirius laissa le temps à Harry de poser son plateau, puis lui courut après dans la maison. Hermione et Ginny parlèrent ensemble de tout en allant du prochain emménagement de Ginny chez Harry mais aussi du couple de Sirius.

Après quelques minutes qui paraissait des heures, Harry arriva en courant dans le salon et se cacha derrière le canapé et souffla au fille de ne rien dire à Sirius. Mais quand celui-ci arriva dans le salon, il aperçu que le silence dans la salle n'était pas normal.Il appela Patmol pour qu'il trouve son maître ce qu'il fit à merveille, il alla devant le canapé et s'assit devant. Sirius voyant l'occasion de ce venger, sauta en dessus de celui-ci et atterri sur Harry.Hermione et Ginny bientôt suivi de Sirius se mirent à rire de cette position. Seul Harry ne rigola pas car il était celui de qui on se moquait. Après ce cache-cache, Hermione et Sirius transplanèrent devant la maison de Sirius. Hermione donna un baiser à Sirius pour retournait chez elle, mais Sirius la tira vers lui pour lui donnait un autre baiser et lui murmurer à l'oreille

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dis avant que tu ne décide de partir chez toi le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Harry

- Oui je m'en souviens

- Alors tu es d'accord ?

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Teddyjes _: merci beaucoup etcomment à tu trouver Hermione dans ce chapitre??

_Oceanne Black_ : merci et voici la suite

_Diabella_ : Hermione savait déjà tout ça mais elle ne voulait pas le reconnaitre Ginny n'a fait que lui ouvrir les yeux

_Ludi'_ : ben voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience vu ta reviews LOL

_Jay_ : merci d'aimer ma fic voici le chapitre 9 et pour ta question j'en suis au chapitre 30 donc ne t'inquiéte pas

* * *

voilà un nouveau chapitre, je vous dit au revoir et à mercredi

tchii


	10. la réconciliation

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées de Sirius seront entre $ $

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre # #

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 10 :**

- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir … d'accord

- Alors prendre ma main, nous y allons

Sirius emmena Hermione dans un des grands restaurants sorciers. Sirius demanda au serveur sa meilleure table. Une fois à la table, Hermione lui demanda

- Sirius, mais c'est le plus cher restaurant sorcier de Londres

- Et l'alors ?

- C'est trop cher

- Rien n'est assez beau pour toi, mon ange

Hermione n'eut pas à répondre car le serveur leurs emmenai le menu. Ils commandèrent leurs plats.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Sirius suivit le serveur pour allait payer l'addition. Il revint voir Hermione et transplanèrent dans le salon de Sirius.

Hermione alla vers Sirius, et l'embrassa pour le remercier de cette soirée. Elle allait partir chez elle, quand Sirius lui demanda.

- Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? Car demain je dois aller aider Harry pour les plans de la nouvelle maison et toi tu pourrais rester avec Ginny.

- Je sais pas

- Allez, tu peux dormir soit dans la chambre d'ami ou soit comme le soir de la soirée d'Harry

- Je parie que toi, tu préfères la deuxième hypothèse

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui voit, je ne veux pas te forcer, je t'aime trop pour ça

Hermione embrassa Sirius

- Merci, moi aussi je t'aime. Je veux bien dormir avec toi mais que dormir car pour moi c'est trop tôt

- Pas de problème

- Sirius, aurais-tu un t-shirt à me prêter ?

- Oui, attend moi là je vais te le chercher

Sirius revint avec un t-shirt bleu métallique. Hermione ne comprenait pas qu'il lui amène un t-shirt neuf lui demanda

- Sirius, que vas-tu faire avec ça ?

- C'est toi qui me l'as demandé

- Oui, mais j'en voulais un que tu avais déjà porté car je m'en servirais de pyjama

Sirius parti et revint avec deux t-shirt mais on ne voyait que le premier, il le lui montra

- Celui-ci, je l'ai porté pendant 12ans, je passe qu'il est assez vieux

En effet, c'était le haut d'Askaban, il était rayé mais avec des trous dedans

- Non, ça va merci, je préfère encore l'autre

- Mais non c'était une blague car je t'ai emmené les deux opposés, tien c'est celui la le vrai

Hermione lui donna une gentille tape sur l'arrière de la tête et alla prendre sa douche mais elle oublia le t-shirt.

Elle dû sortir avec une serviette autour d'elle et alla dans le salon qui été apparemment vide mais elle n'avait pas vu que Sirius était en train de lire dans le fauteuil devant la fenêtre. Hermione se dirigea vers le canapé prendre le t-shirt mais des bras lui encercla la taille et quelqu'un lui susurra à l'oreille

- Alors, tu me fais un défilé ?

Hermione se retourna pour se mettre sa poitrine contre le torse de Sirius

- Je ne t'ai pas entendue entré,

- Et non j'ai seulement oublié le t-shirt ici

- C'est parce que j'étais assis devant la fenêtre. Tu es tant troublé par ma présence que tu oublies des choses

Hermione ne répondit pas à Sirius et alla se changeait dans la salle de bain pendant ce temps Sirius cogitait.

$ Hum, elle a un corps parfait, maudi serviette. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas remarqué mon excitation $

Sirius faisait les 100 pas tout en pensant à Hermione

$ J'espère que je pourrais me contrôlait ce soir car elle me fait tellement d'effet, mais j'ai pas envie de la pressez. Je veux qu'elle s'en souvienne pendant longtemps de notre première fois ensemble. Il faudra que je l'interroge subtilement $

Hermione pensait la même chose dans la salle de bain mais en sortie et n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle chercha Sirius dans l'appartement mais ne le trouva pas. Elle alla donc sur la terrasse qui donnait sur le jardin de Sirius et l'y trouva faisant les 100 pas.

- A quoi tu réfléchis ?

- A toi

- Ah oui et plus précisément

- Ca je ne te le dirais pas

Hermione tourna le dos à Sirius et fit semblant de bouder. Sirius essaya d'enlacer Hermione mais ayant prévu le coup elle se dégagea et couru dans la chambre. Sirius la chercha et la retrouva dans le lit soit disant endormi.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Diabella_ : toujours au rendez vous merci

_Ludi'_ : j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu avant d'avoir ce chapitre et qu'il va te plaire

_Jay_ : et oui j'en ai écrit 30 mais je suis encore loin de la fin LOL

_Teddyjes _: ben de rien j'espère que celui te plaira aussi

* * *

A dimanche

Tchii


	11. la discussion

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Les pensées de Sirius seront entre$ $

Les pensées d'Hermione seront entre # #

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 11 :**

- Alors mon ange, tu devrais te pousser car tu es à ma place

Hermione, attendant ça, sourie malgré elle

- Ah mais tu ne dors pas, ma vengeance sera donc terrible

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Sirius se glissa à côté d'elle et lui mordilla l'oreille gentiment

- C'est pas encore l'heure de dormir

Hermione ne répondit toujours pas et continua sont manége.

Sirius fit des chatouilles à Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de rire vu qu'elle était très chatouilleuse.

- Sirius arrête s'il te plait

- Tu te rends maintenant sinon je continue

- Oui … oui … arrête

Sirius dans la mêlé se retrouva sur Hermione qui riait toujours, il en profita pour l'embrasser, elle y répondit et caressa le dos de Sirius qui dû coup fit pareil. Ils continuèrent pendant trois minutes et Hermione poussa Sirius sur le côté qui la regarda confusément.

- Désolé Hermione

- Ce n'est pas grave car c'est moi qui ai commencé

Hermione embrassa Sirius et se lova dans ses bras et s'endormie le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius la regarda quelques minutes avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le matin, Hermione se fit réveiller par le soleil et à son tour regarda Sirius dormir. Elle repensa à la soirée d'hier.

# Cette soirée était parfaite, on aurait même pu aller plus loin si je ne l'avais pas arrêter … J'en avais envie mais je me sentais pas prête… J'espère que Sirius comprendra car j'ai envie de le faire avec quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment et pas pour une histoire d'un jour. Même si je sais qu'il m'aime, je lui parlerais quand il se réveillera #

Hermione continua comme ça pendant sept bonnes minutes mais ne remarqua pas qu'entre temps Sirius c'était réveillé et la regardait.

- Bonjour, ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

Hermione réalisant que quelqu'un lui parler sursauta et sembla affolée

- Calme toi, c'est moi Sirius

- Ah désolé

- C'est pas de ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas parlé, tu n'aurais pas sursauté. Mais à quoi pensais-tu pour être déconnecté comme ça ?

- Ben … justement je voudrais t'en parler

- Vas-y je t'écoute

- Hier soir dans le lit ça a dérapé mais même si je t'ai arrêté, j'en avais envie

- Cependant je voudrais le faire avec une personne qui m'aime vraiment et non pas celle qui partira après.

- Mais …

- Je sais pour tes sentiments c'est pour cela que j'avais envie de le faire mais je voudrais que ça soit spécial

Sirius voyant l'occasion de la faire parler pour que ce moment soit spécial lui demanda

- Qu'entend-tu par spécial ?

- …. Je ne sais pas, il faut que la personne m'impressionne

- Oui mais par exemple

- Dîner au chandelle, music douce, strip-tease

Sirius à l'entente du dernier exemple manque de s'étouffer

- Mais non, je blaguais pour le dernier en tout cas

- C'est classique en somme

- Oui mais je veux quand même d'autre chose que je n'aurais pas prévue

- Mademoiselle est exigeante

Hermione fit semblant d'être vexée, Sirius l'a voyant faire cette tête ne peux s'empêché de rire. Hermione lui donna donc une tape sur la tête et lui dit

- Privée de bisous pour aujourd'hui

- Non tu peux pas me faire ça ?

Sirius prit sa fameuse tête de chien battu qui ne résiste à personne sauf à…

- Non, cette tête ne marche pas avec moi

- T'es pas gentille, fait en moins un pour la route

- Non et en plus c'est pas grave car on ne se verra pas de la journée. Toi tu seras avec Harry et moi avec Ginny

- Oui mais quand même

Hermione pour preuve sorti du lit et alla prendre sa douche mais elle n'avait pas pensé que Ginny l'avait aider hier à choisir ses vêtements et donc si elle allait la voir avec ça, elle allait tirer des conclusion trop hâtive. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette (je crois que ça devient une habitude lol) et alla voir Sirius qui préparer le petit déjeuner. Sirius entendant du bruit se retourna mais ce qu'il vit le dérangé en effet il voyait Hermione complètement paniquée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

- J'ai pas d'affaire de rechange

- Et alors ou es le problème ?

- Et alors c'est Ginny qui ma aidait à m'habiller, si je vais chez elle dans la même tenue telle que je la connais elle va se faire un film

- Elle n'aura pas tout à fait tort

- Oui, mais elle va ameuté tout ces connaissances et va pas arrêté de me posait des questions embarrassantes.

- Bon va dans la salle de bain et bichonne toi, je reviens dans 6minutes grand maximum

- Où tu vas ?

- Tu verras quand je reviendrais

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Diabella _: merci de l'aimer et de rester fidéle

_Ludi'_ : voilà le nouveau chapitre qui est plus long que le dernier j'espère qu'il te plaira

voilà merci a tout ce qui me lise mais plus précisement à ceux qui me laisse des reviews qui me font chaud au coeur

bye

Tchii


	12. annonce

bonjour

tout le monde j'ai oublié hier de vous dire que je pars à vacances cette semaine

et jene pourrais pas udapter

j'udapterais la semaine prochaine

voilà Joyeux Nöel

Tchii


	13. Sirius fait les boutiques et discussion ...

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 12 :**

Hermione alla comme Sirius lui avait dit dans la salle de bain se préparer. Pendant ce temps Sirius, lui sorti de son appartement et alla à Pré au Lard. Et rentra dans une boutique de vêtement féminin, les jeunes femmes du magasin le regardait bizarrement. Il alla voir une personne du magasin et lui dit qu'il lui faudrait des vêtements pour sa petite amie. La commerçante lui montra plusieurs modèles. Finalement il en choisis un et le paya. Il retourna chez lui et tapa à la porte de la salle de bain. Hermione lui dit d'attendre trois secondes qu'elle arrivait. Sirius lui demanda que quand elle aura fini, qu'elle vienne le rejoindre dans la chambre.

Hermione avait remit ses affaires de la veille pour venir voir Sirius. Il lui demanda de fermer ses yeux et de conter jusqu'à 20 avant de les rouvrir. Il utilisa un sort qui change les vêtements sans dénuder la personne et quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux demanda à Sirius

- Sirius pourquoi ma tu dis de fermer les yeux ?

- Va te voir dans la salle de bain, je crois que ton mascara à couler

Hermione parti remettre son mascara mais au bout de quelques minutes Sirius attendit un cri de joie. Il alla donc voir Hermione

- Comment tu as fait pour me changer mes vêtements ?

- Woulà je vais apprendre quelque chose à la grande Hermione GRANGER

- C'est pas marrant, ça veut dire que tu ma vu nue

En disant ça Hermione vira au rouge

- Non justement ce sort se fait seulement si on a les vêtements que l'on veut changé à côté de soir et on ne voit pas la personne nue

- Ah donc tu es parti m'acheté des vêtements. Tu n'aurais pas dû c'est trop beau

Hermione embrassa Sirius langoureusement

- Hum, je crois que je recommencerais plus souvent si ça peut me permettre de te mettre en tord

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui, tu as déjà oublié que je ne devais pas avoir de bisous de la journée

Hermione prit au piége, lui dis que c'était pour le remercier et que ça serait le seul d'aujourd'hui.

Elle alla dans la cuisine mangeait un morceau, Sirius la rejoignit puis ils transplantèrent chez Harry. Sirius sonna à la porte d'entrée et c'est une Ginny toute décoiffé qui leurs ouvrit la porte. Harry arriva peu après mais pas dans un meilleur état vu que ces cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'en temps normal et sa chemise était à moitié dans son pantalon et en dehors.

Sirius et Hermione avaient le sourire aux lèvres et s'empêchaient de rire pendant que Ginny et Harry ne s'avait plus ou se mettre. Finalement Sirius emmena Harry pour voir les plans pendant qu'Hermione, elle s'occupait de Ginny.

Une fois Sirius et Harry enfermé dans le bureau, Hermione se retourna vers sa meilleure amie et ne pus s'empêcher de rire de Ginny.

- Alors comment c'est passait ta soirée ?

- Mieux que mes espérances, Harry a été doux et attentionné mais aussi passionnel quand il le fallait. Et toi ?

- Moi ça ne fait pas une semaine que je sors avec donc je suis rentré chez moi

- Oui c'est pour ça que tu as des vêtements neuf qui viennent de Pré au Lard et que tu ne m'as même pas parler hier ?

- Bon ça va, j'ai dormi avec lui comme pendant la soirée d'anniversaire et comme je n'avais pas de vêtements de rechange, il est allé en acheter.

- Et il est comment ?

- GINNY VOYONS !!! nous n'avons rien fait, on a seulement dormi.

- Oui oui c'est cela je te crois

Hermione désespérait s'assoit sur une chaise de la cuisine (et oui entre temps elle sont allé se faire un thé) et se prit les mains entre la tête.

- On avait commencé mais je l'ai arrêté, je ne me sentais pas prête et je pense qu'il l'a compris et ce matin encore je lui ai expliqué mes raisons.

- Ah d'accord, bon j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça

- Et toi avec Harry ça c'est passer comment

_FLASH BACK_

Pendant que Ginny était dans la salle de bain. Harry avait subtilisé la chemise de nuit de Ginny pour la remplacer par une autre mais beaucoup plus coquine, Ginny dû donc mettre la nouvelle chemise de nuit. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit un chemin de pétale de rose qui commencer devant la porte et qui allait jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Curieuse, Ginny suivi ses pétales qui la mena jusqu'au lit, elle s'assit sur le lit et tout à coup une musique douce se fit entendre et Harry arriva avec une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes dans ses mains. Il s'assit à côté de Ginny et donna une des flûtes de champagne à Ginny. Il trinquèrent et Harry lui reprint les flûtes vide, il alla les déposer sur la commode. Et revint vers Ginny et l'embrassa, Ginny lui répondit et l'entrouvrit sa bouche pour permettre à Harry qui en profita……….

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- Ginny houhou t'es là ?

Hermione en disant cela passa la main devant le visage de Ginny qui était dans la lune.

Ginny sortir de ses pensées et se retourna vers Hermione

- Désolé, tu disais

- Je t'ai demandé comment c'est passer ta soirée d'hier et toi tu es partie dans tes pensées

- Ah je revoyais la soirée d'hier

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Ludi'_ : je pense que tu auras eut ta réponse dans ce chapitre et merci d'aimer ma fic

_Jay_ : merci et j'espère que avec ma fic tu appréciera le couple Hermione-Sirius

_Diabella_ : et oui tu es perspiace bravo

* * *

Comme je n'ai pas pu publier la semaine dernière je mettrais le prochain chapitre demain comme d'habitude et l'autre dimanche 2

bisous et à demain

tchii

ps : vous pouvez toujours reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir


	14. la discussion entre hommes et la demande

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées de Sirius seront entre $ $

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre # #

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 13 :**

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait à peu prés la même discussion avec Harry mais au bout d'un moment Harry détourna la discussion sur les plans de sa nouvelle maison et avait besoin des souvenirs de Sirius pour ça.

Mais finalement, Sirius redirigea la discussion sur lui et Hermione en lui demandant

- Tu crois qu'elle le prendrait comment si je l'invitais une semaine en vacances au soleil avec seulement moi ?

- Là tu me pose une colle chère parrain

- Arrête on dirait que tu parle à un vieux grand père gâteux

Harry ne pus s'empêcher de rire mais répondit quelque chose

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, de toute façon au pire tu te prends un râteau et au sinon tu passera de très bonne vacances avec elle

- Oui tu as pour une fois raison, je crois que je vais faire comme ça

- Hé

Harry donna un coup de poing mais de façon amicale et Sirius y répondit, s'en suivit une fausse bagarre. Mais dans la mêlé, ils renversèrent le balai qui était accrocher au mur.

En entendant ce bruit, Ginny et Hermione pensèrent que quelques choses de graves étaient arriver, elles coururent donc dans la direction du bruit. Mais une fois arrivé devant la salle, elles entrèrent et découvris Sirius sur un Harry mort de rire. Le problème c'est que les filles n'étaient pas d'humeur à rire, elles allèrent chacune à côté de leur copain respectif et les tira les oreilles (désolé mais c'était mon délire du moment et vu que j'écrit ce chapitre vers 0h15 sa aide pas) et les écartèrent l'un de l'autre mais on entendit un "Aïe" commun de la part de Sirius et Harry.

Ils se retournèrent vers leurs copines respectifs et leurs demandèrent

- Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

Ginny et Hermione leur montra les restes du bureau et leurs dit

- C'est pour ça, vous vous comportez comme des gamins

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne

Harry pris Ginny a part pour se faire pardonner

- Allez tu sais comment je suis quand il y a Sirius, ne m'en veut pas

Ginny ne peut résister à la tête de chien battu d'Harry que Sirius lui avait très bien enseigné

- Bon sa va

- Alors j'ai droit à un bisou

Harry lui attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui pour l'embrassait fougueusement.

Sirius et Hermione, qui avaient vu le manége d'Harry, trouvèrent ça attendrissant. Sirius lui demanda le même traitement d'Harry mais elle lui répondit

- Tu te souviens de ce matin, donc tu sais la réponse

- C'est pas juste

Hermione fit semblant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis mais au bout qu'un moment Harry et Ginny qui n'avaient toujours pas arrêter. Elle alla vers Sirius, le retourna vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sirius n'en entendit pas plus pour serrait Hermione contre lui et passa sa main dans son dos, elle passa ses mains dans ces cheveux.

Harry et Ginny qui avaient arrêté les regardèrent

- Ils sont mignons tout les deux

- Oui tu l'as dit, j'espère seulement qu'ils ne se feront pas souffrir à cause des autres

- C'est aussi de ce que j'ai peur mais là on dirais qu'ils l'ont surmontés

Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et la posa contre son torse. Elle en profita pour poser se tête sur son épaule et ils regardèrent l'autre couple mettre fin à leur embrassade.

Harry fit un rapide baiser à Ginny et prit Sirius pour qu'ils continuent le plan. Hermione et Ginny allèrent au chemin de traverse faire du shopping.

A leur retour Sirius et Hermione dirent au revoir à Harry et Ginny et transplantèrent chez Sirius car il lui avait dit qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

Arriver chez Sirius, Hermione alla s'assoire sur le canapé du salon, Sirius fit la fit lever pour qu'il se mette juste derrière elle.

- Hermione tu ne pars pas pendant ces vacances ?

- Non mais pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi pendant deux semaines au plus si tu veux dans un endroit que tu aimerais visiter ?

Hermione devant cette demande resta sans voix. Sirius ne savant pas comment interpréter ce silence préféra ne plus en reparler et rentra dans un mutisme

$Elle doit pas vouloir venir avec moi en vacances, peut être que c'est elle qui n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, je ne sais plus comment faire avec elle, elle est si complexe $

# Comment je dois répondre ? J'ai envie d'y allé mais d'un côté je me dit que c'est trop tôt #

- Je veux bien venir avec toi en vacances

Sirius qui était toujours dans ses pensées n'avait pas entendu la phrase d'Hermione

- Allo Sirius tu m'écoutes ?

- Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées, tu me disais ?

- Je viens avec toi en vacances

Sirius ne sus pas quoi répondre, il l'a retourna et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui dit

- Merci tu ne sais pas comme c'est important pour moi

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Aikopotter_ : merci et voici la suite (j'ai été rapide non? LOL)

_Diabella_ : voici la suite et dansles prochains chapitre tu pourra avoir un peu plus de harry ginny

* * *

Salut voici la suite comme promit

je souhite une BONNE ANEE 2005 à tout mes lecteurs

à dimanche

tchii


	15. la préparation au voyage

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 14 :**

- Alors où veux-tu aller ?

- Hum … je sais pas et toi ?

- C'est moi qui t'invite, donc c'est toi qui dois choisir

- …

- Si tu veux demain, on ira à l'agence du chemin de traverse pour voir les voyages proposer

- Ok tu viendras me chercher chez moi vers 10h30 ?

- Tu ne dors pas ici ?

Sirius fit la moue

- Sirius fait pas le gamin, il faut quand même que j'aille voir si ma maison est encore entière et en plus prendre des vêtements pour laisser chez toi

Sirius retrouva son sourire et embrassa Hermione

- D'accord à demain mon ange

Sirius embrassa encore une fois Hermione et elle transplana pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Hermione, arrivait chez elle, alla à sa boîte au lettre car étant fille de moldu, elle en avait besoin pour correspondre avec sa famille ou amis moldu. Elle y prit son courrier et les déposa sur la table de sa salle à manger puis alla voir s'il y avait des messages sur le répondeur. Il y avait en effet dont un de sa soeur qui voulait savoir comment elle allait.

Elle téléphona donc à sa sœur Mélodie

- Salut Mélo c'est Hermione

- Salut soeurette ça va ?

- Ça va bien, et toi ?

- Moi très bien, je suis en forme et j'ai un super petit ami

- Ah c'est génial, je le connais

- Non tu ne le connais pas et toi alors toujours personne

- Et ben je vais t'étonner, je ne suis plus célibataire depuis la soirée d'anniversaire d'Harry

- Ah oui, tu viendra vous le présenter quand ?

- Je ne sais pas car il m'a invité en voyage

- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour partir en amoureux

- Peut être mais on se connaît depuis ma 3ième année à Poudlard

- A oui et pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti avec à Poudlard ?

- Parce qu'il n'était pas élève

- Quoi c'était un professeur ?

- Non c'est le parrain d'Harry

- Quoi c'est Sirius BLACK, le fugitif que l'on faisait voir à la Tv

- Oui mais je t'ai déjà expliquer qu'il était innocent et le ministère de la magie l'a enfin innocenté

- Ça va pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, si tu es heureuse avec lui, je te soutiendrais quand tu le présentera voir les parents

- Merci et oui je suis heureuse car je l'aime

- Au fait tu pars où et pendant combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, on va demain à l'agence pour voir ça

- Ah d'accord, tu m'écriras

- Bien sûr, s'il te plait ne dit pas aux parents pour lui

- Ok

- Là je dois te laisser car j'ai rendez-vous avec lui à 10h30 bisous

- Bisous

Hermione raccrocha et alla dans sa salle de bain, se faire couler un bain chaud. Elle se déshabilla et rentra dedans. Elle y resta le temps de se détendre mais aussi elle se lava, après elle sortit et se rendit dans sa chambre où elle se mit dans son lit. Hermione s'endormit de suite.

* * *

Sirius, une fois Hermione partit, alla dans sa chambre trier ses affaires pour laisser de la place dans ses armoires pour les affaires d'Hermione. Il alla ensuite se faire à un dîner qu'il mangea puis alla dans sa salle de bain. Il se rendit dans sa chambre prit l'oreiller d'Hermione avait utilisé la vieille et qui porter encore son odeur et s'endormit avec cela comme un enfant aurait fait avec son doudou.

Il se réveilla le lendemain à cause du soleil mais quand il regarda le réveil et vu qu'il était 9h45, cela lui servit de douche froide. Sirius alla dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et s'habiller d'un jean et d'une chemise qui faisait classe et décontracter. Il alla ensuite prendre un rapide petit déjeuner car sinon il serait en retard. Il transplana chez Hermione, qui lui avait laisser l'adresse, mais une fois arriver là bas vers 10h30 passé. Sirius appela Hermione qui ne répondit pas, cela lui parut bizarre, il alla donc voir dans la cuisine puis dans la salle de bain et enfin dans la chambre. Où il l'a trouva encore endormie avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle était pelotonnée dans ses couvertures. Sirius se pencha sur elle et lui susurra à l'oreille

- Mon ange, même si tu fait un beau rêve. Il faut se lever au sinon nous allons être en retard pour tout faire aujourd'hui.

Hermione, qui ne voulait pas arrêter son rêve, grogna ce qui fit rire Sirius. Voyant qu'elle se réveillait, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrasse tendrement, ce qui finit de réveiller Hermione.

- Bonjour mon cœur

- Bonjour, tu es bien arrivé tôt ? Je croyais que l'on avait rendez-vous seulement à 10h30

- Mais il est 10h40 donc je ne suis pas arrivé en avance …

- QUOI c'est pas possible j'avais mit le réveille à 9h

- Il faut croire qu'il ne t'a pas réveillé

- Mais c'est pas possible j'ai jamais été en retard

- Il faut une première fois à tout, allez va te préparer pendant que moi je te prépare le petit déjeuner

Sirius accompagna le geste avec la parole car en disant ça, il sortit Hermione de son lit et lui tapa les fesses pour qu'elle se dirige vers la salle de bain.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Ludi' _: désolé pour la description de la robe d'Hermione mais j'avais pas d'idée, et oui c'est un petit romantique ce harry

_Diabella_ : tu auras toute les réponses dans les chapitres prochains

_Sandrablack _: merci et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les autres

* * *

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE

JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE ANNEE 2005

BISOUS TCHII


	16. à l'agence de voyage

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 15 :**

Hermione alla dans sa douche pendant que Sirius se rendit dans la cuisine où il fouilla dans les placards pour trouver ce qui lui fallait pour préparer un petit déjeuner.

Quand il eut presque finit de le faire, Hermione, sortit de la salle de bain, habillait d'un jean moulant taille basse et d'une camisole rose pâle. Comme Sirius ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, Hermione en profita pour mettre se mains sus ces yeux.

- C'est qui ?

- Hum … Je pencherais pour Jeanne

Hermione tapa le dos de Sirius

- Je crois que je me suis trompé vu que je n'ai pas eut droit à un bisou, alors si c'est pas Jeanne cela doit être la très en retard Hermione

- Sirius, tu vas arrêté de me taquiner avec ça

- Tout ce que tu voudra mais d'abords va goûter le petit déjeuner que je t'ai préparé avec amour

Hermione y goûta donc et trouva cela très bon

- Sirius c'est très bon

- Merci alors mange et après on ira au chemin de traverse

- D'accord

Hermione finit de mangeait et d'un coup de baguette la vaisselle fut faite et la cuisine rangeait. Sirius et Hermione transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse, Hermione suivit Sirius à l'agence car elle n'y était jamais aller. Ils entrèrent et se firent accueillir par un homme d'âge mûr.

- Bonjour, bienvenue au " Voyage en tout genre", que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous voudrions partir en voyage, mais nous ne savons pas où aller

- Ah bien, si vous voulez je peux vous dire nos plus priser

Hermione et Sirius répondirent en même temps

- Oui nous voulons bien

L'homme leur montra des voyages en Tunisie, Maroc, Tunisie, Tahiti, USA … etc.

Ne savant pas où aller, ils prirent des brochures avec eux et dirent à l'homme qu'ils leur enverraient un hibou avant ce soir pour dire où ils allaient.

Ils transplanèrent donc chez Hermione pour déposer les brochures sur la table, Sirius mit la table dehors pendant qu'Hermione commandait un repas chinois.

Sirius était sur un transat avec Hermione dans ses bras quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Hermione alla chercher son porte-monnaie puis ouvrit la porte. Elle paya le livreur qui lui donna sa commande, elle ferma la porte et rejoignit Sirius dehors. Ils mangèrent puis Sirius chercha les brochures et les étala devant Hermione pendant que lui se posa derrière Hermione.

Après quelques heures de débat sur où aller, ils se mirent d'accord sur un voyage d'un mois.

Comme ils avaient choisi leur destination, ils devaient aller à l'agence pour prendre les réservations. Ils transplanèrent donc devant l'agence où l'homme qui les avait accueilli ce matin les reçurent.

- Où déciderez-vous aller ? Et pendant combien de temps ?

Hermione laissa parler Sirius vu que c'était lui qui payer le voyage

- Nous voudrions faire un voyage d'un mois et donc aller 1 semaine ½ à Tahiti puis faire un tour des USA pendant 1 autre demi semaine et enfin la dernière semaine en Thaïlande

- Vous voudriez partir quand ? Et avec des hôtels avec étoiles ou non ?

- Le plus tôt possible et avec étoiles s'il vous plait. Et pour les chambres ?

- Pour les chambres vous verrez ça avec l'hôtel.

Attendais moi deux minutes je vais voir quand vous pourrais partir

L'homme partit dans l'arrière de la boutique, quand il revint avec les réservations et des objets moldus usagé qui devait servir de portoloin.

- Voilà j'ai préparé vos portoloin et j'ai les réservation vous partirez après-demain avec ce ballon pour aller à Tahiti, pour le USA voici une carte dés que vous toucherez un nom de ville vous vous retrouverez là bas. Cette canette servira pour aller en Thaïlande et enfin cette pantoufle sera pour revenir ici.

L'homme mit les portoloins dans un sac qu'il rétrécit et le donna à Hermione. Sirius donna sa clé de Gringott à l'homme qui lui servit pour prélever le prix du voyage puis il donna les réservations à Sirius.

- Sirius prit la main d'Hermione et sortirent de l'agence.

- Vu qu'il est tard, où veux-tu aller ?

- Si on aller chez moi, car tu n'as jamais dormi chez moi

- Je veux bien mais ça sera à toi de me prêter un t-shirt

- Bien sûr

Sur ce Hermione embrassa Sirius pour le remercier du voyage. Ils transplanèrent, Sirius alla dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Hermione préparait un rapide dîner. Sirius sortit avec une serviette autour de la table.Hermione alla à son tour dans prendre sa douche pendant que Sirius mettait la table sur la terrasse dehors. Quand Hermione finit de se doucher, elle rejoignit Sirius qui entre temps avait passer son boxe et dînèrent.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la chambre Sirius s'allongea sur le lit d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se retrouva contre le torse de Sirius.

- Tu comptes faire quoi pour ta dernière journée avant le voyage mon ange ?

- Il faut que j'aille faire du shopping

- Quoi mais tu as pas besoin de ça pour être belle

- Merci, mais il me faut peut être un maillot non ?

- En effet, je pense que tu dois aller faire du shopping.

- Par contre, si tu veux tu peux venir et choisir avec moi

- Je veux bien venir avec toi

- Par contre il faudra aller prévenir Harry et Ginny ainsi que mon barman pour que je lui dise qu'il doit continuer à ouvrir la disco mais aussi que j'aille faire mes valises

- Mais qui s'en occupe en ce moment

- Mon barman justement, et dire que je lui avais promit que c'était seulement pour quelques jours. Je vais demander à Harry s'il peut engager un gérant pour moi

- Mais Harry n'y connaît rien là dedans

- Peut être mais il a des parts dedans donc il faudra qu'un jour il prenne aussi des décisions pour la boîte

- Tu as raison

- J'ai toujours raison

Hermione bascula sur le côté et chatouilla qui ne ressentait rien et se retourna pour être sur Hermione, il captura ses lèvres et échangèrent un langoureux baiser. Puis Sirius remit Hermione contre son torse, et c'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Sandrablack _: merci et voici déjà la suite

_Diabella _: merci et voilà tu seras où vont partir les tourteraux

_Aikopotter_ : merci et voici la suite que tu attendais

* * *

salut

voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère que vous l'aimerez

bisous à tout mes lecteurs

tchii


	17. la journée de shopping

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 16 :**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla la première et regarda Sirius pendant quelques secondes mais pensant à la dure journée qu'ils allaient avoir. Elle se leva donc et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Après l'avoir préparer, elle prit une douche. Une fois sortie elle se rendit dans sa chambre où elle trouva un Sirius qui dormais toujours. Elle le réveilla en posant ses lèvres sur les siens puis remonta vers son oreille

- Sirius réveille toi au sinon on ne pourra rien faire aujourd'hui, les vacances commences demain

- ………

- Allez mon amour, réveille toi car autrement je vais faire les boutiques toute seul

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté car Sirius se leva de suite et les yeux brillant d'une lueur qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu.

- Toutes les boutiques ?

- Oui, mais qu'attend tu par là

- Euh

- Le grand Sirius BLACK le Don Juan de Poudlard au temps des maraudeurs ne sait plus répondre à une simple question

- Mais non, je voudrais savoir si tu avais aussi besoin de sous-vêtements

- Ça tu le verra en temps voulu

Sirius se leva et alla prendre une douche et remit ses affaires de la vielle et ensuite rejoignit Hermione dans la cuisine où elle avait commencé à déjeuner

- On pourra d'abords passer par chez moi avant de faire ton shopping

- Si tu veux

Dés qu'ils eurent finit de déjeuner, ils transplanèrent chez Sirius qui alla dans sa salle de bain pour se changeait pendant qu'Hermione lui posait des questions

- Se sont des hôtels sorciers ou moldus ?

- Sorciers mais il faut des vêtements moldus aussi, si on veut aller visiter

- Alors est ce que l'on pourrait aller à Pré au lard pour me prendre une autre robe et ensuite aller côté moldu pour continuer

- Oui si tu veux

Sirius qui avait enfin finit de s'habiller, prit la main d'Hermione et ils partirent à pied vers le centre de Pré au Lard. Arrivé là bas, Hermione entraîna Sirius dans le premier magasin vu. Il en ressortir une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec deux grands sacs que Sirius une fois dehors rétrécit et mit dans sa poche.

- Sirius donne moi ta main que je t'emmène où je vais d'habitude

- Ok

Sirius donna la main à Hermione qui transplana dans une rue sombre. Elle l'emmena ensuite dans la rue marchante de Londres, Sirius voulut s'arrêter devant un des magasins mais Hermione l'en empêcha

- Pourquoi on ne va pas dans ce magasin ?

- Parce que je préfère aller dans ceux de la rue adjacente

- Ah d'accord

Hermione le guida donc vers la rue adjacente, elle le fit rentrer dans une boutique de mode moldu. Une jeune femme vint voir Hermione pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle alla chercher quelques affaires qu'elle emmena dans une cabine ou Hermione y attendait pour l'essayage.

Elle sorti de la cabine avec une mini jupe en jean et un top bleu ciel. Sirius lui regardait Hermione défilait devant lui avec plusieurs ensembles différents qu'il ponctuait de remarque comme magnifique ou encore ringard et j'en passe et des meilleure.

Avec l'avis de Sirius prit une mini jupe en jean avec le top qu'elle avait essayé mais aussi des jeans, des pantacourts, débardeurs et ainsi de suite. Elle paya après une longue négociation avec Sirius qui voulait payer, et enfin ils sortirent de la boutique. Ils allèrent dans une rue sombre où Sirius rétrécit les achats d'Hermione pour pouvoir les mettre dans ses poches.

Hermione l'emmena ensuite au magasin de lingerie, là c'est Hermione qui choisit ce qu'elle voulait essayer, pendant qu'Hermione essayait les tenues, Sirius flâna dans les rayons est trouva quelques choses qu'il aimerait qu'Hermione porte. Il demanda à Hermione si ces affaires allées et en même temps demanda sa taille, il prit la lingerie qu'il avait trouvée dans la taille d'Hermione et l'acheta et le rétrécit très vite pour pas qu'Hermione le découvre avant qu'il le lui donne.

Sirius qui voulait voir Hermione en petite tenue lui demanda de lui monter

- Allait Hermione montre moi comme tu es avec ses sous vêtements

- Je t'ai dit non Sirius tu les verra ……………

- Oui, quand ?

- Ah ah

Hermione ne voulant pas répondre,

- Si tu veux je t'en montre seulement un ensemble et se sera tout ?

- D'accord car c'est mieux que rien

Hermione sortit donc de la cabine, avec sur elle un soutien-gorge noir avec sur le haut de la dentelle rose avec le string assorti. Sirius qui vit pour la première fois le corps d'Hermione non couvert d'une serviette, en resta bouche bée. Sirius détailla Hermione de haut en bas mais ne disait toujours pas mot, Hermione croyant que son corps ne plaisait pas à Sirius rentra dans la cabine avec les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle n'avait pas vu la lueur de désir dans les yeux de Sirius. Sirius vit Hermione partir dans la cabine se reconnecta au monde réel et ouvrit la cabine où Hermione était assise en train de pleurer.

- Pourquoi tu pleures mon ange ?

- ……

- Hermione dit moi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est parce que je t'ai regarder un peu trop avec d'insistance

- Quoi ?

- Oui je t'ai trouvé très belle dans ces sous vêtements

- Ah oui

- Oui pourquoi tu croyais que c'était l'inverse

Hermione ne répondit pas, alors Sirius lui prit le menton et lui remonta pour qu'elle le regarde de son autre main il essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa. Finalement Hermione sécha ses yeux et alla payer ses affaires, qu'elle rétrécit et mit cette fois ci dans ses poches.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Diabella _: alors tu faudra soit attendre Noël ou ton anniversaire pour avoir un Sirius lol

* * *

Salut

Voilà je voulais dire à tout mes lecteurs qu'à partir de maintenant ce ssera un chapitre par semaine car j'ai plus le temps à cause du bac blanc qui arrive.

vous préférez que je publie le mercredi ou le dimanceh?? laissez vos réponses par reviews

Bye


	18. la visite chez Harry

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées de Sirius seront entre $ $

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre # #

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 17 :**

Ils allèrent dans une ruelle sombre où ils aller transplanèrent pour se rendre chez Harry mais Sirius la retint par le bras et la tourna vers lui

- Hermione tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?

- Oui va y

- Arrête de te sous estimer

- Comment ça ?

- Arrête de te croire par exemple laide alors que c'est l'inverse

Hermione ne répondit pas mais elle regarde Sirius et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sirius qui ne revenait pas du changement d'humeur d'Hermione.

- Hum je préfère te voir comme ça, en plus j'adore ta réponse

En disant ça, il l'embrassa puis ils s'arrêtèrent et ils transplanèrent chez Harry. Ils sonnèrent à la porte et quelques instants plus tard, Harry vint leur ouvrir et les fit s'asseoir dans le salon. Il alla appeler Ginny qui était en train de bronzer dans le jardin, elle passa un paréo puis les rejoignit au salon.

- Comment se passe les plans de la maison, Harry ?

- Bien je les ai déposé hier, les travaux vont sans doute commencer cette semaine voir la semaine prochaine, vous viendrez voir l'avancer des travaux ?

Sirius répondit à Harry car Hermione parlait à l'écart avec Ginny.

- Peut être mais pas avant un mois alors

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Car Hermione et moi on part en vacances ce mois ci

- Ah c'est géniale vous allez où ?

- A Tahiti, puis un tour des USA et enfin la Thaïlande

- Mais vous partez pour combien de temps

- Un mois environ

- Par contre je voudrai te demander si tu pourrais embaucher un gérant pour le club

- Comment ça ?

- Une personne qui ouvrira et fermera le club pendant mon absence ainsi que faire les comptes et les commandes

- Si tu veux mais tu crois que je saurai prendre la bonne décision

- Tu n'as qu'à demander au barman de venir avec toi pour les embauches comme ça il pourra t'aider

- Bon d'accord et vous partez quand ?

- Demain

- Ce n'est pas un peu précipité

- Peut être mais pour une fois qu'Hermione accepte sur un coup de tête je vais pas m'en privée non ?

- Tu as raison mais s'il te plait ne la fait pas souffrir

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout pour pas que ça arrive

Ginny et Hermione, elles aussi parlaient du voyage et surtout d'une surprise qu'Hermione prévoyait de faire à Sirius là bas.

Ils restèrent encore quelques heures à parler ensemble. Mais avant de transplanter

- Qu'est ce que l'on fait maintenant ?

- Je pense que chacun va chez soi pour faire les valises et après soit tu viens chez moi ou chez toi dormir et comme ça demain on part juste après être réveiller, ou soit on se donne rendez vous chez lui d'entre nous demain

- Comme tu veux

Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques instants

#Si je n'accepte pas, ma surprise que je veux faire pendant ces vacances va tombées à l'eau#

Puis elle finit par dire

- Viens à la maison, après avoir fait tes valises

- D'accord, on se voit tout à l'heure

Sirius l'embrassa, lui rendit ses paquets de vêtements sauf bien sûr celui qu'il avait acheté en cachette puis transplana sans doute chez lui. Hermione, une fois Sirius partit transplana aussi.

Arriver chez elle, elle alla dans sa chambre et agrandit tout ses paquets. Elle alla dans sa penderie et prit sa grande malle qu'elle utilisé pour aller à Poudlard puis retourna dans a chambre. Elle prit les vêtements et les sous vêtements qu'elle avait acheté pour y enlever les étiquettes. Elle prit ensuite pour les mettre dans sa malle, elle ouvrit ensuite son armoire pour prendre sa robe et d'autre chose qu'elle avait acheté au chemin de traverse la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry, ainsi que d'autre affaires à elle. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour faire sa trousse de toilette.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de faire sa valise, elle descendit dans sa cuisine où elle prépara sa spécialité.

* * *

Quand Sirius arriva chez lui, il trouva Remus devant sa porte

- Salut ça va ?

- Salut bien et toi ? Alors comment ça se passe avec Hermione ?

- Je vais bien et notre relation se passe bien même que demain on part un mois en vacances.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand que tu partais, si je n'étais pas venu ?

- Je serais venu te voir avant de transplaner chez Hermione

- Ouais

- T'a pas l'air convaincu de ce que je te dis sniff

- Bon ça va alors tu me fais rentrer

Sirius ouvrit sa porte et fit donc rentrer Remus dans son appartement. Il prépara du thé pour Remus puis ils allèrent dans la chambre de Sirius pour que celui-ci commence à préparer sa valise tout en parlant à Remus. Il n'oublia pas de mettre dans sa valise ce qu'il avait acheté pour Hermione en cachette

Finalement Remus lui souhaita

- Bonne vacances Sirius et passe le bonjour à Hermione de ma part

- Ok ça sera fait bye

Remus partit donc à Poudlard et Sirius lui prit ses valises et transplana chez Hermione.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Titianaellemalefoy_ : ne t'inquiéte pas pour le personnage de Ron, il reviendra dans quelque chapitre sans que tu t'enrende compte

_Sandra black _: mercide m'avoir donner ton avis, je pense que se sera le dimanche. Mais tu sais tu peux me tutoyer dans les reviews je n'ai que 18 ans lol

_Diabella _: pour les autres sous vêtements soit tu auras compris dans ce chapitre soit dans ce à venir

* * *

j'espère qu'il vous aura plus

même si je pense que presque personne ne lit ce que j'écrit aprés le chapitre mais bon tant pis

à dimanche prochain

tchii


	19. le début des vacances

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 18:**

Arriver chez Hermione, il l'appela pour savoir où elle était

- Je suis dans le jardin

Sirius la rejoignit donc, elle était dans un transat en maillot en train de bronzer. Il murmura _Aqua piscina_ et une piscine se forma dans la pelouse devant les yeux ébahie d'Hermione qui n'avait pas entendue la formule. D'un coup de baguette Sirius se retrouva en maillot de bain qui le mouler parfaitement, un fois en maillot il plongea dans la piscine

- Mademoiselle me ferait vous l'honneur de venir me rejoindre

Hermione jouant le jeu

- Hum je ne sais point

Elle fit mine de réfléchir mais Sirius, étant impatient, sortit de la piscine et alla vers Hermione qui l'avait vu

- Non Sirius n'y pense même pas…

Elle ne peut même pas finit sa phrase que Sirius l'avait prit dans ses bras et jeter dans la piscine avec un grand PLAF. Puis Sirius la rejoignit dedans.

- Sirius tu n'aurais pas du faire ça

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Car je vais me venger

En disant cela, elle se rapprocha de Sirius d'une façon prédatrice et se jeta au cou de Sirius ce qui le déstabilisa. Il tomba donc dans l'eau mais ne pendant pas le nord, il entraîna Hermione avec lui. S'en suivit une bataille d'eau entre les deux amoureux qui dura une bonne heure mais comme personne n'eut le dessus et abandonnèrent donc cette bataille qu'il scellèrent par un baiser. Ils sortirent donc de la piscine, Hermione alla se charger puis quand elle eut finit c'est Sirius qui y alla aussi. Hermione, elle réchauffa le dîner qu'elle avait préparé, et mit la table. Sirius descendit une fois changer et ils mangèrent tout les deux une dernière fois en Angleterre avant un mois. Puis ils allèrent ensuite dans la chambre d'Hermione où Hermione se mit dans le bras de Sirius pour regarder un peu la Tv. Hermione s'endormie la première mais Sirius ne tarda pas longtemps lui aussi à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, le réveil, qu'avait mit Sirius la veille, sonna ce qui réveilla Hermione mais pas Sirius. Elle se donna donc le rôle de réveiller Sirius comme lui le faisait d'habitude. Sirius se réveilla donc grâce au bon soin d'Hermione avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'aime bien quand tu me réveilles comme ça, je devrais me réveiller après toi plus souvent

Hermione l'embrassa une autre fois pour le réveiller totalement puis le posa dans sa salle de bain en lui disant

- Prépare toi pendant que moi je range la chambre et prépare nos affaires. On mange ici ou à l'hôtel ?

- A l'hôtel

Sirius partit donc dans la salle de bain se laver et se mettre des vêtements pendant qu'Hermione faisait le lit ainsi que rangeait une dernière fois sa maison. Sirius, ayant finit alla voir Hermione pour qu'elle aille se préparer. Elle y alla donc et Sirius lui prit les valises est les rétrécit puis les mit dans sa poche de jean. Quand Hermione sorti de la salle de bain, ils utilisèrent le ballon et arrivèrent donc dans le hall de l'hôtel. Un jeune homme qui devait être le concierge vint à leur rencontre

- Bonjour, bienvenue à Tahiti j'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Avez-vous déjà réservé ou non ?

- Nous avons réservez au nom BLACK

- Veuillez me suis suivre jusqu'au comptoir s'il vous plait

Hermione et Sirius le suivirent donc et quand le jeune homme se mit derrière le comptoir, il regarda si ils avaient bien réservé

- Oui vous êtes sur la liste mais ce n'est pas marqué si vous voulez deux chambres, une avec un lit double ou encore une chambre avec deux lits séparé

Sirius regarda Hermione pour savoir ce qu'elle préférait mais voyant qu'il n'allait pas se décider et que le concierge attendait, Hermione répondit

- Une chambre avec un lit double s'il vous plait

- D'accord voici votre clé de chambre, ce sera la 87. Avez-vous déjà prit le petit déjeuné ?

Hermione répondit à la place de Sirius car il semblait dans la lune

- Non pas encore

- Vous devriez donc allez déposer vos affaires dans votre chambre ainsi que vous mettre à l'aise avant de descendre manger à dans le restaurant où le petit déjeuner est ouvert jusqu'à 10h30, le déjeuner sera servit à partir de 12h et enfin le dîner sera servit à 19h30. Soit vous pouvez manger dans le restaurant ou soit commander et manger dans votre chambre. Suivez ce monsieur, il vous amènera à votre chambre et vous expliquera d'autre chose à savoir.

- Merci

Ils suivirent donc l'employer qui les firent monter dans un ascenseur puis il leurs expliqua les quelques règles

- Vous avez une plage à côté de l'hôtel pour vous faire bronzer ainsi qu'une piscine. Des sortis en mer sont organisés pour voir les fonds marins. Quelques sortis pour visiter l'île sont organisés pour savoir quand cela se passe vous devez regarder le panneau d'affichage. Vous avez des questions ?

Hermione comme toujours en avait une

- Existe-t-il une rue sorcier ici ?

- Oui pour y aller vous devez sortir par la porte principale de l'hôtel et vous serait dedans, et pour aller dans le quartier moldu il faut demander des portoloins à l'accueil. Vous voici devant votre chambre, j'espère que votre séjour se passera bien. Au revoir

Avant de partir Sirius arrêta l'employé et lui donna un pourboire très généreux. Puis ils rentrèrent dans la chambre qui était très belle.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Sandra black _: merci et pour la surprise d'Hermione il faudra encore un peu patienté

_Princess-dreamy _: je sais qu'ils sont un peu court mais sinon il faudrait attendre encore plus longtemps avant de les avoir, et pour la surprise d'Hermione il faudra encore patienté

_Diabella _: merci d'être toujours fidéle au poste pour la surprise ça sera dans les prochains chapitres

* * *

salut tout le monde

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus

je vous souhaite une bonne semaine

à dimanche

tchii


	20. une journée de vacances

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 19 :**

Sirius agrandit les bagages, puis Hermione et lui sortir les affaires qu'ils allaient se servir ici pour les mettre dans l'armoire. Hermione prit son bikini noir avec des fleurs brodées dessus ainsi que son paréo et alla se changer dans la salle de bain pendant que Sirius lui se changerait dans la chambre. Une fois Sirius et Hermione habillaient, ils descendirent pour manger. Ils se servirent au buffet du restaurant le déjeuner à cause du décalage horaire puis allèrent s'asseoir sur la terrasse en face de la piscine et de la mer. Quand ils eurent finir, Sirius demanda à Hermione

- Tu veux faire quoi cette après midi ?

- Je sais pas et toi ?

- Soit on reste à l'hôtel ou on peu aller dans la rue sorcier ou aller en mer

- Si on restait ici car on ne dirait pas mais je suis crevée

- Ok

Hermione alla vers un transat et enleva son paréo puis l'allongea dessus. Sirius alla la rejoindre et fit apparaître de la crème solaire.

- Tu veux que je t'en mette car je n'aimerais pas que tu deviennes une écrevisse

- Pourquoi si j'étais toute rouge, tu ne m'airerais plus ?

Hermione fit semblant de bouder, Sirius l'embrassa puis lui dit

- Allez tourne toi que je t'en mette dans le dos

Hermione se tourna donc sur le dos et Sirius lui mit de la crème mais en profita aussi pour lui faire des bisous dans le cou. Quand il eut finit, Hermione en passa à Sirius puis ils bronzèrent tout les deux, Hermione s'était même endormie mais Sirius, lui, allait de temps en temps dans la piscine pour se rafraîchir. Quand il vient d'Hermione s'était réveiller

- Hermione vient dans la piscine avec moi car tu n'as pas bougé de l'après midi

- J'arrive

Hermione s'étendit puis rejoignit Sirius dans la piscine mais une fois arriver dans l'eau Sirius prit Hermione dans ses bras et la retourna vers lui pour lui capturer ses lèvres. Puis il l'emmena dans un coin de la piscine pour un autre baiser, finalement Hermione se dégagea de Sirius et alla nager un peu puis donna un dernier baiser à Sirius avant de sortir. Sirius la suivit de peu, ils allèrent dîner, quand il eurent finit. Ils montèrent et une fois dedans Hermione prit quelque chose dans sa valise et se rendit dans la salle de bain

- Attend moi je revins

Sirius l'attendit donc et quelques minutes plus tard Hermione sortit de la salle de bain habillé d'une nuisette noir transparente qui laisser entrevoir son soutien gorge noir à dentelle et son string assorti. Sirius n'en revenait pas de la tenue d'Hermione lui demanda

- Il y a une raison particulière à cette tenue qui te va à ravir

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en passant ses mains dans le dos de Sirius. Sirius répondit au baiser et comprit le message mais préféra avec lui demander

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je n'en ai jamais été aussi sûr

**(Ce passage est NC-17 donc si vous avez en dessous de 17 ans recommencer à lire aprés le 2éme trait)

* * *

Sirius, qui attendait ça, mit un morceau de musique douce et prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la portait sur le lit où il l'allongea. Il monta à son tour sur le lit où Hermione le tira sur elle. Sirius l'embrassa et parcouru son corps avec ses mains, Hermione lui caressa le dos. Sirius descendit ses lèvres dans son cou puis sur la naissance de ses seins mais hésitant il regarda Hermione pour avoir confirmation qu'il pouvait continuer. Mais il vit dans le regard d'Hermione une lueur de désir néanmoins ce qu'il le convainquit c'est le hochement de tête d'Hermione. Il retourna donc son regard sur son décolleté et commença à lui remonter la nuisette en embrassant ce qu'il dévoilait. Il remonta l'embrassait ses douces lèvres puis en même temps il lui enleva son soutien gorge, il massa les seins d'Hermione avant de remplacer ses mains par sa bouche. Et ses mains descendirent enlever son string, Hermione au contact de la peau de Sirius frissonna, elle le retourna pour être dessus. Lui embrassa le torse et lui enleva à son tour son boxer qu'il avait mit pendant qu'elle était allée se changer, Sirius comprenant qu'elle voulait aller plus loin maintenant. Détacha ses lèvres qu'il descendit vers le sexe d'Hermione où il lécha le bouton de chair qui s'était déjà développé dû au bon soin de Sirius mais comme elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle le fit remontait sur elle pour l'embrassait et lui dit avec le peu de voix qui lui restait**

- Sirius … prend … moi stp

Sirius la renversa donc et la positionna correctement sur lui. Il mit ses mains sur les fesses et la posa sur lui, voyant le visage d'Hermione se crispait et pour qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à la douleur il l'embrassa passionnément cela eut l'effet escomptée car le visage son visage montra maintenant son bonheur. Sirius entama donc un long va et vient qu'il intensifia sous les gémissements d'Hermione au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il la sentit se tendre sous lui et quelques minutes plus tard il la rejoignit au 7ème ciel. Il se mit sur le côté et reprit sa respiration et dit à Hermione

* * *

**( fin du passage NC-17)**

- Hermione ?

- … Oui

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi Sirius … tu as été merveilleux

- Merci mais pour une première fois tu as été épatante

Et sur cette parole qu'Hermione vint se blottir dans les bras de Sirius qui entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et instinctivement ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes. C'est avec un dernier je t'aime échanger qu'ils s'endormirent pour une nuit réparatrice car la nuit était bien avancée.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin en pleine forme malgré la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient eut. Sirius lui offrit les dessous qu'il lui avait achetés et Hermione les porta le soir même pour le plus grand plaisir de Sirius. La semaine et demi se passa très vite entre les séances de bronzage, les sorties culturels qu'Hermione voulait faire et un peu de shopping pour avoir des souvenirs ainsi que des nuits d'amours.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Sandra Black _: j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus, et merci pour tes compliments

_Diabella _: merci

* * *

voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé, à dimanche prochain

Tchii


	21. la fin des vacances

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées de Sirius seront entre

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 20 :**

Ils devaient déjà partir au USA, ils choisir d'aller d'abords à New York voir la statue de la liberté et Manhattan, ensuite Washington pour voir la maison blanche et le Pentagone, Seattle. Miami car Hermione voulait nager avec les dauphins puis Los Angeles car Sirius voulait voir comment se tourner un film moldu, Las Vegas pour les machines à sous et enfin San Francisco.

Avec regret, ils prirent la canette et arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel de Thaïlande. Ils allèrent devant l'accueil pour prendre la clé de leur chambre, le majordome prit le nom de la réservation et leur donna la clé de la chambre. Ils montèrent donc dans la chambre quittèrent leurs bagages. Hermione alla sur la terrasse voir la vue de l'hôtel, Sirius la rejoignit et se mit derrière elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Hermione frissonna et se retourna pour l'embrasser, elle le tira dans la chambre, Sirius l'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit sur les épaules en lui enlevant son débardeur.

**( ne pas lire contient une scéne nc-17)**

* * *

Hermione enleva le t-shirt de Sirius et lui embrassa le torse, il la remonta pour l'embrassa et lui enlevant le soutien gorge. Hermione se détacha de ses lèvres et descendit pour déferre les boutons du jean, elle le descendit ensuite avec son boxer. Il lui descendit à son tour son string puis il porta sur le lit et lui titilla les tétons avec sa bouche. Hermione qui voulait avoir le dessus, se retrouva donc cheval sur lui, elle entama un mouvement lent de va pour que le sexe de Sirius soit lubrifier et quand elle se sentit prête elle donna un coup de hanches et sentit un chaleur se propagée à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle entama de nouveau un long va et vient qu'elle intensifia sous les gémissements rogue de Sirius et quand elle était sur le point de jouir elle donna un dernier coup de bassin, Sirius et Hermione jouirent ensemble, après quelques secondes Hermione se retira de Sirius mais restasur son torse, c'est comme cela qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

**(fin de la scéne)**

La dernière semaine de vacances se passa très bien, ils visitèrent un peu la Thaïlande mais il passèrent aussi du temps dans leur chambre (aller savoir pourquoi lol).

Et c'est ainsi que leurs vacances prirent fin, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et souvenirs dans leurs malles et touchèrent la pantoufle et se retrouvèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Ils se dirent donc au revoir et qu'ils se verraient demain pour aller faire une surprise à Ginny et Harry, et transplanèrent chacun chez eux.

* * *

Une fois arriver chez elle, Hermione alla chercher le courrier qu'il y avait dans la boîte aux lettres et écoutait les messages de son répondeur. Il y avait plusieurs dont un de ses parents qui l'invitait chez eux pour venir manger et passer l'après-midi accompagnée si elle voulait.

A la fin de ce message, Hermione alla dans la salle de bain. Elle remplit la baignoire et se déshabilla pour y rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur elle laissa cours à ses pensées.

Vu que demain on doit aller avec Sirius chez Harry et Ginny, je pense que l'on aura pas le temps d'aller chez mes parents et chez Harry. Mais est ce que je suis prête à le présenter à mes parents car là officiel. Je parie que mes parents attendent ça avec impatience que je leurs présente mon petit ami car ma chère sœur a dû à coup sûr leurs en parler

Hermione tout en pensant sorti de son bain et alla dans sa chambre mettre une chemise de nuit.

J'aurais pas dû parler de Sirius à Mélodie si elle est là demain je l'étrangle car elle m'avait promit de garder le silence. Bon il faut que j'envoie un hibou à Sirius pour voir s'il est d'accord pour demain si c'est pas le cas je décommanderais pour mes parents

Hermione prit un morceaux de parchemin et écrit donc à Sirius

_Cher Sirius_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi alors que l'on vient de se quitter, je t'envoie déjà un hibou_

_La raison est simple, j'ai confié notre relation à ma sœur, avant de partir, qui m'avait promit de ne pas en parler aux parents mais elle l'a fait._

_Du coup, ils m'invitent avec mon copain demain à manger et passer l'après midi _

_Si tu ne veux pas y aller, je te comprendrais et j'annulerais pour mes parents_

_Désolé que cela se fasse à la dernière minute, répond moi vite_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Hermione qui t'aime_

Hermione appela un hibou de la poste et l'envoya chez Sirius mais lui dit d'attendre la réponse, elle alla ensuite prier le courrier, qu'elle avait reçu pendant son absence, qui était pour elle ou pour sa colocataire et ouvrit le sien en regarda la Tv en attendant la réponse de Sirius.

* * *

Sirius arriver chez lui posa ses affaires dans sa chambre et alla dans sa salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Une fois sortit de là, un hibou lui tourna autour pour lui montrait qu'il avait une lettre pour lui, Sirius lui prit la lettre et comme l'hibou ne repartait pas. Sirius comprit que la personne, qui lui envoyait cette lettre, voulait une réponse. Il alla donc dans sa cuisine pour donner à manger à l'hibou pendant que lui lirait et répondrait à la lettre. Sirius fut surpris de reconnaître l'écriture d'Hermione sur le dessus de la lettre et il se posa des questions.

J'espère que ce n'est pas pour me dire que finalement elle veut rompre …… ou pire encore…. Sirius arrête de te torturer et lit comme ça tu seras fixé

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sirius ouvrit la lettre que lui avait envoyé Hermione mais il avait un visage où l'on pouvait voir la peur. Quand il parcouru la lettre son visage reprit sa joie naturel et retourna le parchemin pour répondre à Hermione.

_Hermione_

_S'il te plait ne me fait plus jamais des frayeurs comme ça, je croyais que tu voulait rompre._

_Je suis d'accord pour déjeuner avec tes parents, j'ai hâte de les rencontrais_

_Je viendrais chez toi vers 11h30 pour que l'on aille chez tes parents_

_Voilà dors bien mon ange et fait de beaux rêves_

_Sirius qui va mal dormir sans toi à ses côtés_

_PS : J'avais un cadeaux pour toi, que j'ai retrouvé au fond de ma valise, je te l'envoie avec cette lettre, en espérant que tu aimera _

Sirius donna sa réponse à l'oiseau qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre où il s'allongea et pensa au déjeuner du lendemain.

Hermione, qui s'était endormie en entendant la lettre, se fit réveiller par un TOC TOC à la vitre. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'hibou qui se posa sur la table de son salon. Hermione prit un morceau de pain qu'elle donna à l'hibou qui une fois mangeait s'envola.

Hermione lit la réponse de Sirius et se rassura, elle le trouvait trop romantique. Après avoir finir de la lire, elle ouvrit le cadeau de Sirius, elle se demanda quand il avait pu acheter ça vu qu'elle était toujours ensemble, elle se promit de le mettre la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient seul. Elle ne répondit pas pensant que le temps que l'hibou arrive chez Sirius, il serait en train de dormir, elle alla donc dans sa chambre et à peine eut-elle atteint son lit qu'elle s'endormit. Elle rêva de ce que pouvait être sa vie avec Sirius.

* * *

**Réponse à la review**

_Diabella _: merci beaucoup de toujours être la et d'aimer toujours ma fiction

* * *

Salut je voudrais savoir si ma fiction est si nulle que ça, car depuis le début j'ai 2 voir 1 reviews par chapitre alors je voudrais savoir si je dois continuer à la publier ou arreter ?

voilà

biz tchii


	22. chapitre 21

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées de Sirius seront entre ° °

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 21 :**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain vers 9h et descendit dans sa cuisine pour manger ses céréales et boire son jus d'orange. Elle alla ensuite prendre un bain pour se détendre. Au bout d'une demi heure passer dedans, elle sortit et alla s'habiller d'une jupe en jean qui lui aller au genou et d'un débardeur rose pâle. Vu que Sirius n'était pas encore arriver, elle enleva ses affaires de sa malle pour les mit sur son lit ou par terre, en écoutant de la musique de sa chaîne moldu.

Sirius se leva et utilisa un sortilège pour que son petit déjeuner, il alla ensuite prendre une douche puis enfin s'habilla de façon classe mais qui faisait décontracté, il alla déjeuner.

Vu qu'il était l'heure d'aller chez Hermione, il transplana donc chez Hermione avec une bouteille de vin qu'il avait emmené pour les parents d'Hermione. Il la déposa sur la table du salon d'Hermione et survit la voix d'Hermione qui chantait une chanson en cœur avec quelqu'un, ses pas le menèrent à la chambre de sa petite amie

- Bonjour, tu m'as manqué

Sirius s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa

- Bonjour toi aussi tu m'as manqué, merci pour ton cadeaux il faudra qu'on l'essaye

Sirius et Hermione s'embrassèrent encore une fois puis Sirius la prit dans ses bras

- Hermionea quel heure nous partons chez tes parents ?

- Nous devrions partir maintenant, sinon on n'aura pas le temps

- Comment va-t-on chez tes parents ?

- On va y aller en voiture

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une voiture

- Je ne mens sert que pour aller faire le shopping côté moldu ou pour aller chez mes parents

- Avant que je ne fasse des gaffes, as-tu des recommandations à me faire sur ce qu'il faut dire ou ne pas dire ?

- Non c'est des gens très ordinaire

- Ça va alors

Hermione prit la main de Sirius et l'emmena dans le garage où sa voiture était garée. Sirius ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher un WAHOU car la voiture d'Hermione était une new bittle cabrioler. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Hermione les emmena chez ses parents.

Une fois devant la porte, Hermione fit un dernier baiser à Sirius, en lui disant

- C'est pour te donner du courage

Mais au moment où ils s'embrassaient, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune personne. La personne, pour montrait qu'elle étai là, toussota. Hermione qui se ressaisit la première, rougit mais quand elle vit que c'était sa sœur, elle se détendit.

- Salut Mélodie

- Salut frangine, tu ne me présentes pas ?

- Si désolé. Sirius je te présente ma sœur Mélodie dont je t'ai parlé dans ma lettre. Mélodie je te présente Sirius BLACK mon petit ami

Sirius, en gentleman, prit la main de Mélodie et y déposa un baiser

- Enchantée Mélodie

- Moi de même Sirius. Entrez car les parents nous attendent dehors.

Hermione marcha devant puis prit la main de Sirius pour qu'il la suive, Mélodie ferma la marche. Ils allèrent donc dans le jardin, Hermione se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère puis de son père. Sirius, qui ne les connaissaient pas, resta à l'écart, Hermione après avoir dit bonjour à ses parents chercha Sirius des yeux. Elle le trouva à côté de la porte à regarder le jardin, Hermione le prit par la main et l'emmena pour lui présenter ses parents.

- Papa, maman je vous présente mon petit ami: Sirius BLACK

Les parents d'Hermione à l'attente du nom de Sirius sursautèrent car même les moldus avaient été mit au courant de son évasion mais aussi de sa réhabilitation, mais il restait quand même des a prioris puisque il ne pouvait pas tout dire sur la réapparition d'un mort à la Tv.

Hermione, qui avait vu le sursaut de ses parents, continua quand même sur sa lancer.

- Sirius je te présente mes parents Nadine et Roger GRANGER

Sirius tendit la main pour saluer les parents d'Hermione, après une seconde d'hésitation et voyant le regard amoureux d'Hermione ses parents lui serrèrent la main.

- Vous savez Sirius à enfin été innocenté, je vous l'avais expliqué qu'il n'était pas coupable alors pourquoi avoir sursauter ?

Oui je m'en souviens mais je ne pensais pas que tu aller le faire venir à la maison

Sirius se sentant de trop, fit une bise à Hermione et lui dit

- Je crois que je vais partir, on se verra demain pour aller chez Harry et Ginny

Sirius commençait à partir quand Hermione le rattrapa par la main

- Papa, maman s'il ne reste pas moi non plus

- C'est pas ça on t'aime tu le sais mais il a presque mon âge Hermione, on ne te reconnaît plus

- Peut être mais je suis majeur et j'aime Sirius quoi que vous en disiez et lui aussi m'aime

Là Hermione partit en courant mais quand elle atteignit la porte fenêtre pour rentrer dans la maison, elle se crispa et tomba au sol. Sirius, la voyant tomber, se précipita vers elle. Quand il arriva il lui demanda comment elle allait, pour toute réponse Hermione cria et s'évanouie.

Pendant ce temps, Mélodie se tourna vers ses parents

- Vous devez être contents maintenant ? Non ?

- Comment ose tu ?

Mélodie tu pourra nous tenir au courant s'il te plait

- Pourquoi je le ferais ?

- Parce que c'est quand même votre fille

Sirius la prie dans ses bras mais senti quelque chose de collant quand il plaça ses bras sous les fesses d'Hermione.Il retira une de ses mains et vu du sang dessus, Sirius paniqua.

Sirius qui aller transplanait à l'hôpital pensa que Mélodie voudrait venir avec lui, il se tourna donc vers elle vu qu'elle était à côté d'elle

- Il faut l'emmener à St Mangouste

- C'est où ?

- Tiens moi je vais transplanter là bas

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Sammy297_ : salut merci voilà la suite de ma fic et désolé pour le si grand retard

_Dreamy_ : merci non je n'arreterais pas mais j'udapterais moins souvent (surtout qu'il y a le bac bientot) et voici le nouveau chapitre

_Hermione malefoy_ : oui je veux bien te croire mais bon sans reviews on ne sais pas si on eut lu et apprécier

_Patmolgirl_ : merci et voici la suite

_Zaika_ : ni initiation des fondateurs, ni mystérieux eden ne sont à moi mais ils sont à ONARLUCA. moi je n'ai fait que pubiermystérieux eden sur TWWO et merci d'aimer ma fic

* * *

SALUT

VOICI UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE APRESUNE LONGUE PERIODE SANS.

JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLE DE CELA MAIS AVEC LE BAC QUI APPROCHE ET TOUT JE NE POUVAIS PLUS LE FAIRE.

TCHII

PS : EN ESPERANT AVOIR UN PEU PLUS DE REVIEWS CE QUI ME BOUSTERAIS A PUBLIER PLUS VITE


	23. chapitre 22

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

**Chapitre 22: **

Sirius transplana donc avec Hermione dans les bras et Mélodie accroché a lui. Sirius courut à l'accueil de l'hôpital, dépassa toute les personnes qui attendaient et demanda un médecin. L'hôtesse lui répondit alors

- Monsieur veuillez faire la queue et attendre votre tour s'il vous plait

Sirius qui avait peur pour Hermione cria

- QUOI ? JE VEUX VOIR UN MEDECIN MAINTENANT, JE NE BOUGERAIS PAS

Alerté par les cris de Sirius, un médecin vint demander qu'est ce qui se passer

- C'est ma petite amie, on été chez ses parents quand elle s'est crispé, elle n'arrivée plus à parlé tellement elle criait et puis elle s'est évanouie. En plus regarder mes mains

En disant ça, Sirius lui montra ses mains

- Et cette mégère veut que je fasse la queue, alors que ma petite amie est peut être en train de mourir

- Suivez moi je vais l'examiner

Sirius et Mélodie, qui étaient resté muette depuis leur arrivée de peur que l'on la mette dehors car elle était une moldue, suivirent le médecin dans une chambre.

- Allongeait-la ici

Sirius la posa donc sur le lit mais continua à tenir la main d'Hermione

- Est-ce que je pourrais être seule avec elle pour l'occultée ?

Mélodie, qui réalisa que n'avait pas entendu ce que le médecin avait dit, répondit à sa place

- Oui, on va sortir

Mélodie se tourna vers Sirius, en lui passant la main devant le visage pour le faire réagir

- Sirius, si tu veux que le médecin soigne Hermione, il faut que tu viennes avec moi dehors

Cela eut l'effet escompté car Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de la franchir, il se retourna

- Je vous la confie docteur, s'il vous plait faites tout pour la sauvée

- Je le ferais

- Merci

Et sur ceux, Sirius sortit, suivit de Mélodie. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un canapé qu'il était juste devant la porte de la chambre où était Hermione. Dés que Sirius toucha le canapé, il se prit sa tête dans ses mains et commença à se maudis pour ne pas avoir pus protéger Hermione. Mélodie était aussi effondrée mais quand elle vu l'état de Sirius qui culpabilisé, elle essaya de lui remontée le morale.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Sirius ce qui arrive à ma sœur

- Si ça l'ai

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Elle a dû attraper quelque chose pendant nos vacances, j'aurais dû prévoir

- Moi je te dis que c'est pas de ta faute alors avant de culpabilisé, attend au moins l'avis du médecin

- Tu as raison, il faut que je sois forte pour Hermione quand elle ira mieux.

- Je vais envoyé téléphoner à ses meilleurs amis Ron et Harry tu les connais ?

- Bien sûr que oui, Harry est mon filleul et Ron son meilleure ami depuis la première année à Poudlard avec Hermione. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il est le téléphone je vais allez leur écrire une lettre.

Sur ce il descendit dans le hall où l'on pouvait envoyé des lettres pour prévenir des personnes sur l'état des patients. Il envoya donc une lettre à Harry lui disant qu'Hermione était à St Mangouste, s'il pouvait prévenir Ron et qu'il les attendait devant la chambre 54. Il la donna à un hibou, l'envoya chez Harry. Il remonta ensuite attendre avec Mélodie devant la chambre d'Hermione.

- Quelqu'un est sortit de la chambre ?

- Oui le docteur puis il est revenu avec deux infirmières, mais j'en sais pas plus

Sirius s'assoit alors sur le canapé et ils attendirent le médecin dans le silence. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps, en effet quelques minutes plus tard une tête brune et deux têtes rousses s'arrêtèrent devant Sirius.

- Salut Si' et ...

- Salut vous deux, je vous présente Mélodie la sœur d'Hermione

- Ah enfin heureux de te connaître malgré le contexte

- Enchantée, vous devez être Harry et Ron

En disant cela, elle les pointa du doigt, les deux garçons répondirent en même temps

- Oui c'est nous.

Harry demanda alors à Sirius

- Pourquoi Hermione est ici ? Mais où est elle au fait ?

- Hermione est dans cette chambre avec un docteur, elle est ici car elle a perdu du sang et s'est évanouie

Ron qui n'en revenait pas, tomba sur un fauteuil du au choc, Harry lui aussi était choqué mais voulut quand même savoir

- Ca c'est passer comment ?

- On était chez ses parents mais quand ils m'ont vu, ils ont pris peur, je voulais partir mais Hermione a dit à ses parents qu'elle m'aimait et qu'il devais m'accepter ou sinon elle partirais avec moi. Ses parents ont parlé de notre différence d'âge et la Hermione a vu rouge, car elle est partie mais quand elle allait rentrer dans la maison pour partir. Elle s'est crispé et crié puis elle s'est évanouie et j'ai ensuite transplané ici avec Mélodie et maintenant on attend l'avis du médecin

- C'est bizarre, on verra bien

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Lulu _: merci et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite

_Cinderella _: merci d'aimé ma fic, voici la suite, enfin je ne fais pas exprés de couper au moment fatidique enfin pas tout le temps LOL, mon bac je le passe en juin mais il fuat que je commence à réviser car les professeurs sont derriére nous

_Diabella _: voici la suite, et tu as du savoir ce qu'elle a dans ce chapitre

_Hermione malefoy _: lol voici la suite, je pense pas avoir mis beaucoup de temps pour udapter

_Lupini-filiae _: merci d'aimer et voici la suite tant attendu

_Jay _: voici la suite et j'espère que tu sa lu ce qu'avais Hermione

* * *

Salut

voici la suite, cette fois ci je ne vous ai pas fais trop attendre pour la suite mais vu que je suis en vac j'en ai profiter pour vous mettre un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise

biz tchii


	24. chapitre 23

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 23 :**

Harry s'assit à son tour et ils attendirent tous que le médecin sort enfin de la chambre d'Hermione.

Après une heure d'attente, le médecin sortit de la chambre et marcha vers Sirius.

- Vous avons besoin de renseignements pour faire le dossier de cette patiente, celle ou celui qui la connaît le mieux devra me suivre. Ensuite cette jeune fille vient de se réveiller et voudrez voir Sirius BLACK, allez la voir. Après je viendrais lui dire ce qu'elle a mais elle aura besoin de vous.

-D'accord

Mélodie suivit donc le médecin dans la salle au croisement des deux couloirs. Et Sirius rentra dans la chambre d'Hermione où celle-ci était allongée sur le lit où il l'avait posait plus tôt, mais on l'avait changée.

-Ça va ma puce ? Car tu es toute pâle

Sirius en disant ça, s'approcha d'Hermione et lui fit un bisou sur son front. On voyait qu'Hermione avait encore du mal à répondre mais depuis que Sirius était dans la chambre, Hermione avait le sourire.

-J'ai été mieux mais ça va

Sirius s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Hermione qui mit sa tête contre son torse, Sirius entoura la taille d'Hermione de ses bras comme pour la protéger de quelque chose. Puis le docteur entra dans la chambre, avant que le docteur parle, Hermione lui demanda

-Est-ce que mes amis peuvent venir ?

-Bien sûr

Il ressortit donc de la chambre mais revint suivit d'Harry, Ron, Ginny et Mélodie qui chacun à leur tour firent un baiser sur le front d'Hermione pour ensuite se mettre autour de son lit. Le docteur commença donc à parler

-D'abords Mlle GRANGER vous devez un grand merci à votre petit ami car s'il n'avait pas réagit comme il la fait, vous auriez pu mourir. Ensuite j'ai fait des tests pour vérifier la théorie que j'ai pensé quand je vous ai vu arrivé. Et en effet j'avais raison….

Sirius qui commençait à perdre patience, intervit donc

-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais s'il vous plait venez en au fait

-Oui désolé, voilà Mlle GRANGER a fait une fausse couche due à une crise de stress.

Sirius et tout les autres n'en revenant pas, essayaient d'enregistrer les paroles du docteur mais Mélodie voulez être sûr d'avoir bien entendu demanda

-Quoi vous voulez dire qu'Hermione était enceinte ?

-Oui d'environ trois semaines voir même quatre

C'est là, qu'Hermione comprit qu'elle avait perdu son bébé mais aussi celui de Sirius, elle pleura car même si elle n'avait pas finit ses études, elle aurait été heureuse d'avoir un enfant de Sirius. Sirius, lui était effondré, on pouvais voir sur son visage sa tristesse car même s'il était le parrain d'Harry il n'avait pas pu être là pour le voir grandir et donc il aurait voulu se rattraper avec son enfant.

-Je crois que je vais vous laissez, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose je serais dans le bureau au croisement des deux couloirs.

Sur ce, le docteur quitta la chambre. Ron, Harry s'approchèrent de Sirius et le prirent dans leurs bras pendant que Mélodie et Ginny faisaient pareil avec Hermione. Hermione pleura et sanglota dans les bras de son amie et soeur pendant que Sirius s'était détaché de Ron et Harry et était allé dans la salle de bain où de colère il abattit ses poings sur le mur. Il avait tapé tellement fort qu'un morceau du mur tomba. À ce bruit Ron et Harry arrivèrent pour voir ce qui s'était passé. La première chose que vu Ron était le trou quand le mur mais Harry lui regarda Sirius qui s'était effondrer contre le mur opposé avec les mains en sang.

-Sirius ?

-….

Sirius n'écoutait pas se qu'on lui disait, il était dans ses pensées

° Et dire qu'elle était enceinte de moi, j'allais être père et faire tout ce que j'aurais dû faire avec Harry à la mort de James et Lily. Et enfin former une famille. Je ne la mérite pas, elle aurait pu mourir et je n'aurais pu rien faire °

-Sirius tu m'entends ?

En disant ça, Harry passa sa main devant la figure de Sirius, cela eut l'effet de sortir de ses pensées mais Harry, n'avait pas que Sirius aller réagir comme ça. En effet, il s'était mit à pleurait dans ses mains. Harry se tourna vers Ron

-Va chercher le docteur pour qu'il soigne ces mains

-Ok

Il parti donc et laissa Sirius et Harry seul, il expliqua la situation à Ginny, qui s'était approché puis alla chercher le docteur.

Harry qui n'avait jamais vu Sirius pleurer, se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le docteur arrive et emmena Sirius qui s'était calmé dans la pièce où se trouver Hermione qui s'était endormie, Harry les suivit et alla parler à Ginny. Il le fit s'asseoir sur un lit qu'il rajouta par magie, le soigna et lui donna une potion qui soit disant une potion de soin. Sirius la bu donc mais quelque instant plus tard il s'endormit. Le docteur se retourna vers le groupe d'amis

-J'ai donné à Mr BLACK une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'il ne pense pas à ce qui sait passer aujourd'hui, j'en laisse une autre sur la table de chevet au cas ou Mlle GRANGER se réveiller. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

Mélodie demanda alors au docteur

-Est-ce que nous pouvons rester à leurs chevets cette nuit ?

-Normalement vous n'avez pas le droit mais on va faire une exception, vous pouvez donc rester. Par contre je voudrais qu'il en est toujours un qui reste debout

-D'accord

Le docteur sortit donc, laissant Mélodie, Ginny et Ron seul.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_thebitchitsme _: que tu n'aimes pas ma fic : ok mais que tu la descende comme tu as fait je ne suis aps d'accord. en plus tu n'as pas de courage car tu as mis une reviews anomyme. mais bon, tu n'aimes pas donc ne reviews pas ici

_Lucie _: j'espère que tu as eu ta réponse pour ta review au chapitre 6,8 et e suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant

_Hermione malefot_ : voici la suite et si j'ai arrêter la c'est que je voulais vous faire mariner LOL

_Lulu _: oui il y aura d'autre chapitre pour l'instant j'en ai écrit une trentaine donc ne t'inquiéte pas

_Lupini-filiae_ : voici la suite et merci

_Jay _: voicila suite et désolé d'avoir coupé là mais j'en avais trop envie LOL

_Lily _: bravo tu as trouvé mais je pense qu'en lisant ce chapitre, tu as du le confirmer

* * *

**Salut voici la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience (enfin c'est ce que je pense)**

**laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si vous l'avez aimer**

**car les reviews sont comme je l'ai lu dans une fic "le seul salaire des auteurs"**

**bye TCHII**


	25. chapitre 24

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 24 :**

Ils passèrent la nuit à se reléguer au chevet de Sirius et d'Hermione, ce qui permit à Ron, Harry et Ginny de mieux faire connaissance avec Mélodie.

Le lendemain matin, le médecin vint les voir pour savoir comment été passer cette nuit, ils leurs répondirent que n'y l'un, n'y l'autre ne s'était réveillé pendant la nuit. Ils leurs dit qu'il repasserait tout à l'heure pour les voir et que pendant ce temps ils pourraient prendre une douche, puis il sortit. Mélodie y alla la première pendant que Harry, Ron et Ginny parler

- J'ai peur que Sirius fasse une bêtise

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Harry ?

-Car je le connais, même si c'était tôt il aurait adoré s'occuper de cette enfant, il dois croire que c'est sa faute, vous comprenez ?

-Oui

-Moi aussi mais Hermione à était bouleversé, j'ai peur pour elle. Tu crois qu'ils arriveront à avancer ensemble

-Je le pense Ginny, mais il faudra du temps.

-Oui j'espère

Mélodie sortit de la salle, Ginny y alla à son tour puis Harry et enfin Ron. Pendant que Ron était sous la douche, Sirius se réveilla. Harry, qui avait un peu peur que Sirius recommence comme hier soir, alla se mettre à côté de lui et commença à lui parler

-Bonjour Sirius, ça va mieux ?

-Bonjour Harry, mieux. Hermione est réveillé ?

-Non pas encore

Sirius se leva de son lit et alla sur celui d'Hermione et la pris dans ses bras sans la réveiller. Il se sentait bien dans ces bras. Ginny, Mélodie trouvèrent ce tableau touchant malgré les circonstances. Le médecin arriva et demanda à Sirius si ça allez mieux, celui-ci lui répondit que oui vu l'événement de la vielle. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Mélodie sortirent de la chambre sous l'ordre du médecin. Mais Sirius lui ne voulait pas laisser seul Hermione, il lui demanda donc de ne pas le déranger, puis il réveilla Hermione. Hermione avait l'air perdu et Sirius la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Quand elle sentit les bras de Sirius autour d'elle, elle se sentit en sécurité et se permit un micro sourire. Le docteur demanda à Hermione

-Bonjour vous allez mieux

-Bonjour oui je vais mieux merci

-Il faudrait que je vous examine mais Mr BLACK veut rester. Voulez vous qu'il reste ou non ?

-Moi aussi je préférerais qu'il reste mais si vous ne voulez pas …

-Non c'était pour avoir votre avis, moi cela ne me dérange pas.

Le docteur examina donc Hermione pendant que Sirius lui tenait la main et lui disait des mots doux à l'oreille. Après quelques minutes, le médecin se prononça

-Voilà j'ai fini, il n'y aura pas de complication, vous pourrez sortir dés que vous aurez prit une douche. Par contre je voudrais que vous ne restiez pas seule chez vous pendant au moins une semaine.

-C'est d'accord

Le docteur sortit de la chambre en lui disant qu'il repasserait avant qu'elle ne sorte. Sirius, qui avait écouté la conversation, était content qu'Hermione aille bien et qu'elle puisse sortir. Il demanda même

-Hermione si tu veux, tu peux emménager chez moi ou moi chez toi …

Voyant qu'Hermione allez répliquer, il ajouta

-Pour cette période seulement

Hermione parut soulager mais voyant le regard qu'a eut Sirius quand elle avait soupiré, elle essaya de se rattraper, elle se mit debout et se réfugia dans les bras de Sirius et lui répondit

-Je veux bien vivre avec toi pendant cette période, mais pour le lieu c'est toi qui vois pour que cela soit le plus pratique pour toi car moi je reprends l'université que début octobre donc pour l'instant ne te soucis pas de moi

-Pour moi le plus pratique ce serais bien sûr d'être chez moi mais je ferais ce que tu préfère je ne veux rien t'imposé

-Je veux bien aller vivre chez toi, cela me permettra de voir comment tu vis quand je n'étais pas là

-Ok va te préparer pendant que je range la chambre et que j'informe les autres

Hermione se rendit dans la salle de bain, et Sirius sortit de la chambre pour dire à Ron, Harry, Ginny et Mélodie. Une fois dehors, il fut assaillit de questions

-Alors comment elle va ?

-Elle pourra sortir quand ?...

-Oui elle va bien, elle sortira quand le docteur reviendra avec les papiers et elle viendra chez moi pendant son rétablissement, car le docteur ne veut pas qu'elle reste toute seule.

Ron, Harry, Ginny et Mélodie étaient soulagés de la réponse de Sirius. Harry put mettre son idée en place, dit alors à Sirius

-On va te laisser car je pense que tu voudras être seul avec elle.

Les autres voulaient protester, mais Harry leurs fit signe de se taire. Sirius demanda

-Qui va ramener Mélodie chez elle ?

-Moi je vais la ramener

-Merci, Ron. Bon ben au revoir

Sirius rentra donc dans la chambre, et tout le monde se retourna vers Harry et ils demandèrent tous dans d'une même voix

-On voulait voir Hermione nous, pourquoi tu nous as empêché ?

-C'est simple pourquoi pas faire une fête de bienvenue dans la boîte de Sirius

Ginny qui était un peu septique

-Oui mais tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça, alors qu'ils viennent de perdre un enfant ?

-Ça les fera penser à autre chose comme ça non ?

Mélodie qui s'était fait accepter par tout le monde, en particulier de Ron, demanda

-Oui c'est une bonne idée mais on aura jamais le temps de tout faire

Harry qui avait tout prévu

-Non il y a déjà tout ce qui faut dans le club et il n'y aura que nous, il nous manque seulement un petit cadeau. Pendant que deux d'entre nous prépare la salle, les deux autres iront l'acheter avec l'argent que chacun donnera.

* * *

**Salut tout le monde**

**désolé du retard mais avec le bac, les professeurs nous faisait bosser dure. **

**maintenant que j'ai fini avec cela, il reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats (croissons les doigts)**

**je recommence à udapter alors pour l'instant 38 chapitres sont écrits mais je compte pas m'arrêter là LOL car l'histoire est loin d'être terminé**

**j'ai aussi crée un blog pour vous dire l'avancer de mes fics l'adresse et dans ma page autheur**

**biz à tous **

**tchii**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Lupini-filiae_ : merci d'aimer ma fic voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi

_Janira _: merci et voici la suite avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard

_Diabella _: oui ils pourront enfin tu verras dans les prochains chapitre qui sait

_Hermione malefoy_ : et oui pauvre hermione, désolé mais je vous ai fait mariné (comme tu dis LOL) longtemps mais ce n'était pas de ma volonté

_Jay _: merci, je suis contente que tu n'avais pas deviné cet évenement et voici la suite pas en avance LOL

_Red independence _: quand j'avais écris cette fic qui n'est toujours pas finit d'ailleurs je l'avais fait avec les idées que je pensais correctes, mais je pense que la suite de cette fic les évenements se sont ralentis car j'ai mûris (il faut penser que c'est ma 1er fic).pour ce qui est de la ponctuation j'essayerais de l'améliorer (pour les tierts c'est quand je l'ai remets sur fanfiction car celui ci les enleve quand j'udapte ma fic). on ne peut pas dire que je n'aime pasles reviews constructivescar si tu lis bien les deux reviews que la personne dont tu parles elle ne fait que critiquer alors que toi tu essayes de m'aider en faisant une review constructive voilà biz


	26. chapitre 25

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées de Sirius seront entre ° °

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre $ $

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 25 :**

Sirius retourna donc dans la chambre, attendit Hermione sur le lit. Une fois celle-ci prête elle sortit de la salle de bain. Sirius se leva quand il la vit rentrer dans la chambre, la prit par la taille et l'emmena dans le hall pour signer les papiers pour sa sortie. D'après avoir régler les papiers de l'administration, Sirius prit Hermione dans ses bras car elle était encore trop faible pour transplaner elle-même. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon d'Hermione

-Sirius tu peux aller chercher le courrier pendant que je commencerais à faire ma valise

-D'accord

Mais avant qu'il y aille, il pris Hermione par le bras et la tira vers lui pour lui volait un baiser, il la lâcha et sortit dehors. Hermione resta seule dans le salon, elle ne savait plus comment régir face à Sirius

-Mon dieu, comment je dois faire maintenant. Que dois-je ?

Tout en pensant à haute voix, elle monta dans sa chambre. Hermione ouvrit son armoire prit sa valise qu'elle remplis de vêtements puis alla dans sa salle de bain faire sa trousse de toilette. Pendant ce temps, Sirius était dehors où il prit le courrier, puis alla rejoindre Hermione tout en pensant à comment il devait se conduire avec elle.

° Mais comment dois je faire, la traiter comme avant ou comme ma petite amie qui a perdu notre enfant. Et dire que même si ce n'était pas prévu, j'aurais adoré l'avoir avec Hermione. Elle n'est pas comme toutes les petites amies que j'ai eues, avec elle est différente mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…. mais c'est peut être parce que je l'aime. Mon dieu ça serait la première fois que ça m'arrive et si je…..°

Mais il s'interrompit quand il arriva dans la chambre d'Hermione, ne la voyant pas dans celle-ci il regarda dans la salle de bain. Elle était en train de faire sa trousse mais Sirius remarqua qu'elle pensait à tout autre chose et lui demanda donc en s'approchant d'elle

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse, Hermione ?

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air dans la lune, c'est pour ça que je te demande. Tu voudrais qu'on discute de quelque chose ?

-Oui, mais je préfère que l'on fasse ça se soir. D'accord ?

-Bien sûr

Hermione alla vers Sirius et hésitante, elle se releva pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius dans un chaste baiser

-Merci

Sirius qui pensa à détendre l'atmosphère, prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui demanda

-Que dois-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je dois écrire un mot pour prévenir ma colocataire de mon absence

Sirius gardant Hermione dans ses bras mais la dirigea dans la salle à manger où il s'assit sur le canapé avec Hermione contre son torse. Se souvenant de quelque chose, il parla à Hermione qui continua son mot

-Tu sais je crois que Ron a un petit faible pour ta sœur

-Quoi ? Je ne te crois pas, tu me fais marcher

-Non, je te jure en plus on dirais que ta sœur ne serait pas compte une relation avec lui

-A bon et ben dit donc j'en ai loupé des choses

Hermione en disant cela se retourna vers Sirius qui la regarda puis l'embrassa.

-Tu as finis de faire ta valise ? Comme ça, on pourrait aller chez moi et avoir le temps de tout préparer pour notre colocation. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Je veux bien

-Alors prépare toi, je reviens

Aussi tôt dis aussi tôt fait, Sirius monta les escaliers sous le regard d'Hermione qui le perdit de vue quand il tourna dans les escaliers. Celui-ci alla dans la chambre d'Hermione pour prendre ses affaires qu'il réduisit pour les mettre dans sa poche. Il redescendit ensuite pour rejoindre Hermione qui entre temps c'était préparer à sortir et avait mis le mot en évidence pour sa colocataire qui lui disait ou la joindre si elle avait du courrier ou autre.

-Voilà, j'ai finis on peux y aller

-Attend je vais chercher mes affaires

-Pas besoin, je suis aller les chercher

-Merci

Pour appuyer ses dires, Hermione posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sirius mais se retira rapidement et ne donnant donc pas le temps à Sirius d'approfondir leur baiser.

-Hermione, tiens moi, je vais transplaner

Hermione se blottit contre le torse de Sirius, celui-ci transplana donc devant sa maison qui deviendrais celle d'Hermione pendant quelques temps. Une fois arriver, Sirius conduit Hermione jusqu'à chez lui mais en passant par la boîte. Il déposa la clé dans la serrure de la porte et la tourna pour l'ouvrir…

* * *

Harry et Ron était allé décorer la salle, pendant que Ginny et Mélodie, elles étaient aller sur le chemin de traverse pour trouver quelque chose pour Sirius et Hermione. 

Les garçons avaient cherché des décorations pour la salle et ils étaient retombés sur celle de l'anniversaire. Ils les utilisèrent donc en changeant les joyeux anniversaire Harry en bon rétablissement Hermione. Ils préparèrent la décoration en un temps chrono car quand une heure après les filles qui s'entendaient a trouver la boîte sans dessus dessous, la trouvèrent au contraire propre et décorer. Elles leurs montra le cadeaux qu'elles avaient acheté avec leur argent, puis parlant de tout et de rien, en attendant que les tourtereaux arrivent.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Estelle01 _: voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira

_Lupini-filiae_ : mon bac je l'ai eut maintenant à moi l'université LOL. oui hermione et sirius s'en sortiront mais ça tu le verra dans les futurs chapitres

_hermione malefoy_ : merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et que tu n'auras pas de point à rattrapé, moi j'ai eut mon bac

_ArachneeMalefoy_ : merci et oui même si j'ai relu le chapitre moi et l'orthographe ça fait deux LOL. hermionequi se prend la baie vitrée je n'y avait pas pensé LOL mais c'était une bonne idée quand même

_diabella _: j'ai voulus qu'il y est une fête car hermione avait besoin de soutient mais pas que celui de sirius mais aussi de ce que ses amis. en fait c'est ce que je pense mais chacun son opinion

_jay _: ben voilà la fêtesera là au prochain chapitre, oui c'est triste mais bon ils pourronten avoir d 'autre

_ellana_ si tu veux savoir quand je publierais la suite, il faut que tu m'ajoute à tes favoris et donc être inscrite à et sinon voici la suite

* * *

salut j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus

je mettrais le prochain dans une semaine

biz

tchii


	27. chapitre 26

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 26 :**

Il déposa la clé dans la serrure de la porte et la tourna pour l'ouvrir…

* * *

Quand Harry, Ron, Ginny et Mélodie attendirent la clé tournée dans la serrure, ils éteignirent toute les lumières et allèrent se cacher derrière le bar.

A ce moment là, Sirius ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Hermione puis il rentra et ferma la porte. Tout à coup, la lumière se rallumer toute seul et on venait de crier "SURPRISE", Sirius et Hermione sursautèrent et Hermione vient se blottir dans les bras de Sirius comme pour se protéger. Voyant la réaction d'Hermione, Harry et les autres allèrent à la rencontre d'Hermione et de Sirius. Et demandèrent des nouvelles d'Hermione, mais alors que Ron lui posa une question que tout le monde se posait, Hermione partit en courant tout en pleurant car Ron lui avait rappeler le pourquoi de son séjour à l'hôpital. Ginny et Harry dirent en même temps

- Ron t'es toujours aussi gaffeur, elle allait bien et toi il faut que tu refasse monter ce souvenir

- Je vais aller la voir, peut être qu'elle voudra me parler

- Laisse Mélodie, je vais y aller car de toute façon on devait avoir cette discussion ce soir. Donc je vous enverrais un hibou pour vous dire comment cela se passe. Harry quand tu t'en vas ferme la boîte merci

- Ok, a plus tard Sirius

- Bye

Sur ceux, Sirius monta rejoindre Hermione qui devait ce trouver dans son appartement. En effet celle-ci se trouver sur le balcon est regardée le coucher de soleil, Sirius marcha vers elle et se colla contre son dos puis lui susurra

- C'est beau n'est ce pas ?

Hermione qui s'était tendu en sentant une présence mais quand elle reconnut Sirius. Elle se détendit de suite, quand Sirius se rendit compte de son changement sourit en pensant qu c'était sa présence qui l'avait détendu.

- Oui, mais c'est surtout romantique

- Tu as raison mais il manque quelque chose pour vraiment que vraiment sa soit le cas

- Ah bon, quoi Sirius ?

- Ça

Sur ceux, Sirius retourna Hermione vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes mais comme il ne voulais pas forcer Hermione a un baiser plus poussé il allait se retirer mais c'est sans compter sur Hermione qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Mais voyant que Sirius ne ferait rien, elle décida d'agir et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Sirius comme pour lui demander l'entrée qu'il lui accorda. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ceux qu'il n'est plus d'air. Alors Hermione lui répondit

- Oui je crois que c'était encore plus romantique comme ça

Hermione lui sourie légèrement et Sirius, lui, était content car Hermione avait un peu retrouvé le sourire. Puis il lui demanda

- Tu te souviens on devait parler ?

- Oui

- Tu préfères le faire ici ou dans la chambre ?

- Ici jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop froid comme ça on pourra profiter des premiers jours de septembre

- D'accord

Il fit donc apparaître une chaise longue où il s'installa puis tendit les bras pour faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle devait venir contre lui. Une fois installé, elle lui dit

- Confortable le coussin merci

- Mais de rien mon amour

Puis ne sachant par quoi commencer, ils restèrent muets mais Sirius, lui voulait parler pour que leur couple reste ensemble car il avait envie qu'Hermione ne soit pas qu'une amourette, il demanda donc

- Alors de quoi tu veux commencer à parler

- Pourquoi pas un peu de nous car je me sens pas d'attaque pour parler de ce que tu sais

- D'accord mais il faudra en parler ok ?

- Ok

- Alors qui commence ?

- Aller je commence, alors que veux tu savoir ?

- Tout

- Ah ça va être long alors

- Tant pis on a toute une semaine pour ça

- Donc je suis née le 19 Septembre 1985 à la maternité de Londres de mes chers parents…

En parlant de ces parents, Hermione avait pris une mine dégoûtée

- Tu sais pour tes parents, ils ont peut être réagit comme ça car on s'y est mal prit et qu'ils étaient surpris

- Non je pense qu'ils me voyaient que comme la sage petite Hermione qui ne pense qu'à ses études et qui est très bien élevée

Hermione, en disant cela, commença à pleurer sur Sirius. Celui-ci la serra contre lui en lui disant des mots d'amours pour la réconforter mais dans ses pleurs Hermione dit

- C'est à cause d'eux si j'ai perdu notre bébé, je ne leurs pardonnerais jamais

Sur ceux ces pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, Sirius qui voulait essayer de la calmer lui dit

- Je ne veux pas prendre la défense de tes parents mais ils n'ont pas tout les tords, moi aussi j'en ai car j'aurais du faire plus attention à toi

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, pourquoi tu aurais voulu faire plus attention à moi tu ne savais pas mon état

- Tes parents n'ont plus ne le savais pas et pourtant tu les accuse

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil, pourquoi ils ne t'ont accepté comme les autres parents auraient fait pour le bonheur de leur fille. Car je suis heureuse avec toi plus qu'avec n'importe qui

- Oh Hermione, moi aussi tu es la fille la plus importante pour moi. Je t'aime

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Sirius

Sirius prit Hermione dans ses bras est l'emmena dans sa chambre où ils trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil, dû aux émotions fortes de la journée.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_karinesnake_ : merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait trés plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire _margaux/Cypris/mylady_ : merci d'aimer ma fic, et non je n'ai pas de beta car cett fic a été écrite il y a un an, donc pour les prochains chapitres je ferais plus attention promis _Lupini-filiae _: merci pour mon bac, et oui j'ai trouvé une bonne univerisité mais je cherche encore un appart. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira  
_hermione malefoy _: bravo pour ton bac de francais et merci pour le mien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant  
_diabella _: merci beaucoup d'etre toujours là, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira  
_Estelle01 _: merci j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas  
_ArachneeMalefoy _: personnellement j'ai jamais pris de baie vitrée et j'espère que ce sera jamais le cas car ca doit faire mal, allez j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

* * *

SALUT

voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il plaira à tout le monde

si vous voulez avoir des nouvelles de cette fic aller sur mon blog en plus à partir d'aujourd'hui je mettrer toujours quelques bonus là bas

biz à tous

tchii


	28. chapitre 27

salut je mets une petit mot avant le chapitre

pour vous prévenir que dans ce chapitre il ya une scéne de sexe entre Sirius et Hermione cela sera indiquer par deux trait comme ci dessus donc pour les plus jeune ne lisait pas cela n'auras pas de conséquence pour la compréhension du chapitre

biz tchii

les réponses aux reviews sont la fin du chapitre

* * *

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées de Sirius seront entre ° °

les pensées d'Hermione seront entre $ $

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 27 :**

Sirius se réveilla le premier, il regarda Hermione dormir puis lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se leva pour préparer un petit déjeuner pour lui et Hermione qui lui servirait au lit. Il alla prendre une rapide douche puis alla dans sa cuisine préparer le repas, une fois finit, il monta le plat avec le plateau. Il remarqua qu'Hermione l'avait cherché dans son sommeil car elle était en diagonale sur le lit et serrait le coussin de Sirius, il sourit en voyant ce tableau. Posa le plateau sur une commode de la chambre, monta sur un côté du lit et embrassa Hermione de petit baiser qui finit par la réveiller. Hermione papillonna des yeux à cause de la forte intensité de la lumière puis clé manda un autre baiser

- Bonjour ma princesse

- Bonjour Sir

Sirius se défit de l'étreinte d'Hermione qui poussa un grognement tout en refermant les yeux car elle voulait encore sentir sa présence.

- Madame est impatiente ce matin dit donc

Il alla chercher le plateau qu'il amena sur le lit. Où Hermione, quand elle sentit un poids sur le lit, vint se caler contre Sirius qui lui demanda

- Ouvre les yeux

Celle-ci le fit et n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant elle se trouvait toutes les choses qu'elle aimait.

- Sir, tu n'aurais pas dû

- Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, mon cœur

Hermione l'embrassa puis fit tomber Sirius sur elle et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille, Sirius comprenant ce qu'Hermione voulait lui demanda quand même vu la raison de son hospitalisation et la discussion d'hier

- Hermione tu n'avais pas faim

- Oui mais pas cette faim là

- Hermione tu es sûr de ce que tu veux, on n'est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant, je t'aime et je peux attendre

- Sir j'ai envie de le faire et en plus quelle plus belle preuve de mon amour que celle-ci

* * *

Sirius ouvrit déjà la bouche pour répondre mais Hermione l'ayant vu venir, s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tout en défaisant les boutons de la chemise de Sirius de façon langoureuse. Sirius voulut au début freiner les ardeurs d'Hermione, mais ne le put à cause des caresses d'Hermione qui était fait au endroit où elle savait qu'il ne pourrais résister. Il descendit alors ses mains jusqu'à la fin de la chemise de nuit d'Hermione et commença à la remonté en s'arrêtant à des endroits où Hermione aller obligatoirement réagir. Hermione comme Sirius s'y attendait répondit par des gémissements à ses caresses 

- Hummmm …. Sir …. oui….

Sirius voulant continuer sa torture enleva la chemise de nuit et alla jouer avec les mamelons d'Hermione qui s'était dressé de plaisir. Hermione descendit ses mains vers le pantalon de Sirius, essaya de dégrafer les boutons du pantalon mais Sirius l'avait tellement excité qu'elle n'y arriver pas. Sirius voyant cela mit ses mains sur celle d'Hermione et l'aida à défaire les boutons de celui-ci, puis il l'enleva. Hermione, qui souhaiter que Sirius, est lui aussi du plaisir, le bouscula pour se retrouver dominante.

- Normalement, un BLACK ne se laisse jamais dominer

- Ah bon, et ben tu fera des exceptions avec moi car ce que je vais te faire tu en redemandera

- Ah oui, tu es sûr de toi

- Tout a fait

En disant cela, Hermione descendit ses lèvres sur le torse de Sirius tout en lui faisant des baisers mouillés, puis elle arriva au niveau du boxer de Sirius, qui était bien déformer, voyant cela Hermione ne put s'empêcher un sourire de naître car elle savait qu'elle était la cause de cette excitation. Mais voulant le faire languir, elle passa sa main dessus mais la dévia pour la posait sur les bords puis la remonta. Sirius quand il sentit qu'Hermione remonté, grogna de mécontentement.

- Alors Sir tu veux reprendre ta place dominante ou tu me laisse continuer

Sirius fit semblant de réfléchir, puis retourna Hermione sous lui, puis lui dit le sourire au lèvres

- Je crois que je n'en ai pas assez vu pour juger alors ce sera pour une prochaine fois

Sirius recommença à jouer avec les tétons d'Hermione quand il les sentit durcir sous ses caresses, il descendit ses mains vers la culotte qu'Hermione porter. Il lui enleva avec sa bouche se qui eut pour conséquence de faire gémir Hermione sous le souffle de Sirius et sous ses effleurements involontaires. Puis voyant qu'Hermione était prêt du 7ième ciel, il joua un peu avec son clitoris pour finir par placer son sexe à l'entrée de son vagin, avec un dernier regard pour avoir une affirmation d'Hermione, qui lui donna. Il l'a pénétra donc, puis fit des va et vient de plus en plus rapide et profond. Hermione se cabra sous lui pour avoir le plus de contact avec Sirius et sous un dernier va et vient, Sirius et Hermione jouir en même temps. Sirius retomba sur Hermione, qui lui déposa un baiser mélangé de sueur en lui disant

- Sir c'était formidable, tu es un ange

- Merci mais c'est aussi grâce à toi

* * *

Il se déplaça sur le côté du lit, puis Hermione vient se blottir contre lui tout en s'endormant elle lui dit inconsciemment 

- J'espère qu'un jour je pourrai porter ton enfant

En entendant cela, Sirius eut un grand sourire mais quand il voulut lui répondre, il remarqua qu'Hermione dormez

° Moi aussi je l'espère aussi Hermione et même plus si tu es d'accord°

Sur ceux Sirius s'endormit en serrant Hermione contre lui de peur qu'elle ne soit plus là le lendemain matin et que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Mélodie ne savaient plus quoi penser mais espérer que cela s'arrange avec Sirius et qu'ils auraient bientôt de leurs nouvelles. Harry invita Mélodie et Ron le lendemain chez lui car il avait remarqué que son meilleur ami avec des vues sur la sœur d'Hermione mais qu'il n'oserait pas lui montrer.

- Bon à demain alors

- A demain

Harry et Ginny transplanèrent chez celui-ci et Ron transplana avec Mélodie chez celle-ci, une fois sur le bord de la porte, Ron lui demanda

- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher demain ?

- Oui je veux bien car il ne m'a pas dit où il habiter, merci beaucoup

Sur ceux elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et se retourna vers sa porte, mais avant de rentrer elle se retourna vers Ron et lui dit

- A demain

Puis elle rentra laissant un Ron tout rouge et chamboulé devant la porte.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Diabella _: merci d'être toujours là et voici la suite

_Jay_ : merci pour tes reviews et voici le chapitre suivant

_Bellemione lupin _: patmol je le préfére comme cela que comme JK ROWLING le décrit dans les Harry POTTER, je le vois plus joyeux dommage qu'elle l'a tuée. j'espére que la fac c'est bien car vive le dépaissement par rapport au lycée

_Hermione Malefoy _: voici la suite et merci de toujours reviews ça me fait trés plaisir

_ArachneeMalefoy _: et oui tu es une parfaite lectrice et si tu es aller cette semaine sur mon blog tu as pu lire le début du chapitre. et voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours. passe la semaine prochaine sur mon blog et tu aura le début du chapitre prochain biz

* * *

Cher lecteur

si vous voulez lire le début de mes chapitres avant qu'ils soit publiée ici aller sur mon blog et laisser des commentaires pour e donner votre avis

biz


	29. chapitre 28

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

les pensées d'Harry seront entre# #

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 28 :**

Le lendemain Harry et Ginny se levèrent vers 9 heures et Ginny alla préparer le petit déjeuner pendant qu'Harry lui alla prendre sa douche quand il eut finit celle-ci, il descendit dans la cuisine et vit Ginny devant les fourneaux. Cette scène lui fit penser à Mme WEASLEY, il sortit de ses pensées. S'avança silencieusement, prit Ginny par la taille et lui chuchota à l'oreille

- Une vraie petite femme d'intérieure

Ginny en sentant Harry contre elle, se retourna et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes

- Pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il, Mr POTTER ?

- Non loin de là, Mme WEASLEY, cela fait même parti de l'un de mes fantasmes

Ginny fit semblant d'être outrée et lui dit

- Espèce d'obsédé, on est à peine le matin et toi tu penses déjà à ça

- Et oui mais seulement quand je te vois

Sur ceux, il l'embrassa et prit place devant les fourneaux en envoyant Ginny à la douche. Une fois terminé, elle descendit et s'assit sur une chaise présentée par Harry qui avait mis une table digne des grands rois

- Harry, pourquoi tout cela ?

- Pour rien j'avais envie de gâter ma magnifique petite et merveilleuse petite amie

- Oh merci mon chéri

Harry prit le poêle et servit les œufs au bacon à Ginny puis les siens. Une fois assit, ils commèrent à manger mais quand Ginny voulut prendre sa serviette, elle fit tomber une boîte, intriguée elle la ramassa et regarda Harry pour avoir une explication. Cependant celui-ci fit semblant d'être absorbé par sa lecture de la Gazette et donc qui n'avait pas vu la boîte tombée. Ginny ouvrit donc la boîte et y découvrit une bague où trôner une aigle marine entouré d'une émeraude, elle était tellement surprise qu'elle lâcha son verre de lait qui se cassa en entrant en contact avec le sol. Cela rut pour effet de sortir Harry de son journal et de regarder la réaction de Ginny. Mais celle-ci était tellement surprise qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire un mot, Harry lui posa donc la question qui aller avec la bague, au cas où Ginny n'avait pas compris la question détournée. Il se mit à genou devant Ginny et lui posa donc la question

- Ginevra WEASLEY, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Quand elle assimila la question qu'Harry venait de lui demander, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de joie mais Harry lui ne savait pas comment réagir devant ses larmes et lui demanda donc

- Ginny, si tu ne veux pas, dit le moi ce n'est pas grave

# Pitié qu'elle ne dise pas non, je l'aime trop pour la laisser à un autre #

Ginny réalisa qu'Harry ne savait pas qu'elle pleurait de joie, elle lui sauta donc dans les bras ce qui eut pour effet de le déséquilibrer

- Euh Ginny, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Harry, je veux bien

- Quoi, tu veux bien m'épouser ?

- Oui gros bêta

Harry toujours assis par terre, prit Ginny dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme jamais puis mit fin au baiser pour passer la bague au doigt de Ginny

- Merci ma chérie, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me fais plaisir … par contre maintenant le plus dur reste à venir

- Ah bon et quoi ?

- Ben l'annoncé à Ron puis au reste de ta famille, je n'imagine même pas leurs réactions

- Au ça va, je sais qu'ils sont protecteurs mais quand même

Harry fit une mine méfiant car il repensa au discours qu'il avait eut quand il avait commencer à sortir avec Ginny

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as eut une discussion au début de notre relation

- Quoi, ils n'ont pas osé faire ça, ils m'avaient promis …

Ginny qui commencé à s'énerver contre ses frères fut interrompu par les lèvres d'Harry. Cela calma Ginny qui répondit au baiser d'Harry, tout en le continuant elle le mit debout et l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Et là Ginny lui montre à quel point elle l'aimait.

Mais ils avaient complètement oublié qu'ils avaient invités Ron et Mélodie.

Ils se firent donc réveiller par la sonnette d'entrée. C'est Ginny qui comprit la première que c'était son frère avec Mélodie, elle sauta du lit, ouvrit sa penderie et prit le premier vêtement qui passer par là, c'était une robe d'été qu'elle enfila rapidement

- Harry, bouge toi cela doit être Ron et Mélodie, je ne pense pas que tu dois avoir envie d'avoir le résultat de la discussion d'avec mes frères se réaliser, si Ron apprend ce que l'on a fait.

Ceci eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Harry qui se leva en vitesse et enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt qui traîner par terre.

Ginny pendant ce temps là était descendu pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Ah bonjour Ron …

- Salut

- … et Mélodie

- Salut

Ginny leurs fit la bise et les fit rentrés et les emmena dans le salon

- Vous venez de vous lever ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes cela Ron ?

- Car tu as mis ta robe à l'envers

- Euh

- Et il est où Harry ?

- Je suis là Ron, tu ne peux te passer de moi

Harry et Ron se serrèrent dans les bras puis Harry fit la bise à Mélodie qui était en train de parler à Ginny.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Daisy _: merci beaucoup de te encouragements et voici le nouveau chapitre

_Hermione malefoy _: merci d'être toujours là, et peut être que pour toi cela est normale mais pour d'autre il ne le fait pas

_Diabella _: merci et voici la suite, j'espère que celui ci te plaira

* * *

**Bonjour**

**bonne rentrée à tous**

**moi je ne suis pas encore rentrée mais cela est prévue pour la semaine prochaine donc les udaptes se feront un peut plus espacer**

**par contre aller sur mon blog là vous aurez toujours le début du chapitre avant qu'il soit publier ici mais laisser des commentaires comme ça je verrais qui est passer**

**merci et à bientot**

**tchii**


	30. chapitre 29

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 29 :**

Ron et Mélodie s'assirent dans un canapé tandis que Harry et Ginny eux s'assirent dans un fauteuil qui leurs faisait face. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien quand Ron remarqua la bague à l'annuaire de Ginny

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi Ginny porte une bague de fiançailles ?

Harry essaya de se calmer car Ron commençait à virer au rouge tomate. Ginny qui connaissait son frère répondit à la place d'Harry

- Ben c'est simple

- Ah oui va y j'écoute et elle a intérêt d'être bon

- Ben aujourd'hui je me suis levais …

- Ginny tu pourrais en venir à l'essentiel s'il te plait

- C'est simple à comprendre alors, Harry m'a fait sa demande en mariage aujourd'hui

Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?

Harry qui entre temps avait reprit des couleurs répondit

- On allez inviter tout le monde ce week-end pour dire la nouvelle

- Bon ben félicitation

Ron prit sa sœur dans ses bras puis alla faire une accolade à Harry

- Bien venus dans la famille, futur beau-frère

- Merci

Et Harry commença à demander comment serait la réaction des autres frères et des proches pour Ron car il avait surtout peur de cela. Pendant ce temps, Mélodie était aller dire ses félicitations à Ginny et elles commençaient à parler frou-frou. L'après midi était déjà bien entamé quand, ils se firent interrompre par la sonnette d'entrée. Intriguée par qui pourrait venir voir les, Harry laissa Ron et Mélodie parler avec Ginny pendant que lui alla ouvrir la porte. Mais quel ne fut pas sa réaction quand il aperçu Hermione et Sirius attendant sur le perron que la porte s'ouvre

- Oh, bonjour! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir

- Nous aussi Harry

- En plus il y a Ron et Mélodie et nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer vu que l'on compter vous la dire ce week-end mais que Ron la deviner, nous allons vous la dire aussi

- Ah firent Hermione et Sirius

Harry fit donc entrer Hermione et Sirius, puis ils allèrent rejoindre Ron, Mélodie et Ginny rester au salon. Quand ils firent arriver Hermione, ils la serrèrent chacun leur tour dans leurs bras puis ils allèrent saluer Sirius

- Alors voilà,

Sirius et Hermione s'assirent et Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras en se plaçant devant Sirius et Hermione

- J'ai demandé à Ginny de m'épouser et elle m'a dit oui

- Oh je suis si contente pour vous

Elle sauta au cou de Ginny puis au cou alla dire ses félicitations à Harry qui été féliciter par Sirius. Puis Harry demanda à Ron et Sirius devenir dans son bureau pour laisser les filles parler entre elles.

* * *

- Alors Harry tu t'es décider quand pour la demander en mariage ?

- Oui, mais si je vous ai fait venir à l'écart c'est pour vous faire connaître pour Ron et pour monter les améliorations pour toi Sirius

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Ron, voilà pour mon anniversaire Sirius m'a amené sur la tombe de mes parents puis à Godric Hollow voir la maison où j'étais né. Là, il m'a appris que ce terrain et la ruine de la maison m'appartenait, j'ai donc demander à lui et à Remus qu'ils m'aident à faire des plans de l'ancienne maison et moi j'y ai ajouté ou remplacé certaine pièce. Comme ça après notre mariage, je ferais à la surprise à Ginny.

- Ah, je comprend mieux, mais tu as commencé les travaux ou pas encore ?

- Ben pas encore je voulais d'abord savoir la réponse de Ginny et aussi l'avis de Sirius

- Merci c'est gentil pour moi

- Mais non le prend pas mal, mais Sirius connaissait l'ancienne maison et je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait de mes modifications

- Bon montre nous ça

Harry sortit donc les plans d'un fond de tiroir, et lança le sort i _mostra ilusion_ /i . Et le plan devint une image 3D.

C'était une maison tout ce qui a anglaise sauf qu'il y avait des petites choses qui laisser penser à une maison sorcier, c'était bien entendu les dimensions des pièces par rapport à la taille de la maison.

- Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vous pensez que ça plaira à Ginny ?

- Euh oui je pense que ma sœur appréciera car par rapport au Terrier, ta futur maison et un château

- Moi j'aime bien aussi, ce que tu as rajouté va très bien avec l'esprit de la maison

- Ah je suis content, je passerais donc chez l'entrepreneur demain pour lui fournir les plans et ils pourront commander les matériaux pour démarrer les travaux. Sirius comment ça se passe avec Hermione ?

- Bien je dirais, je crois qu'elle s'en remet doucement, mais si j'étais venu vous voir c'était pour savoir si pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione on ne pourrait pas organisé une soirée comme pour Harry à la boite car je voulais à la fin de la soirée la demander en mariage

- Quoi tu veux épouser Hermione ?

- Ben oui Ron, pourquoi ça pose problème ?

- Bien sur que non, mais c'est marrant que tu es eut la même idée qu'Harry

- Oui c'est sur, vous êtes d'accord pour la soirée ?

- Oui ça va être marrant de voir sa tête

- Bon si on allait voir ce que font les filles

- Ok

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Estelle01 _: merci voilà la suite comme prévue en espérant qu'il te plaira

_Diabella _: et bien voilà la suite

_Hermione Malefoy _: tu verras Hermione mais pas beaucoup mais promis au prochain chapitre et ta raison s'il ne laisse pas de reveiws c'est dommage car j'ai pas leur avis

* * *

Salut

Alors comment c'est passer votre rentrée ? moi trés bien l'université où je suis est géniale mais bon je sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup de temps pour mes fics

je verrais ça, la semaine prochaine car je vais vivre dans la cité U

biz

à la semaine prochain et laché des reviews


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

Sirius dans cette histoire n'est pas mort mais sinon j'utiliserais peut être des spoilers du tome 5

Cela se passe une année après Poudlard

**Chapitre 30 :**

- Oh Ginny tu as trop de chance, en plus ta bague et trop belle

- Hum c'est sur il a du goût mon Harry et en plus elle a une signification, l'aigle marine me représente et l'émeraude qui l'entoure représente Harry

- ….

- Au fait, Hermione comment ça se passe avec Sirius ?

Hermione eut les yeux qui brillaient d'une drôle de façon quand Ginny lui posa cette question

- Allo Hermione!

- Ah oui désolé, tu disais

- Ginny te demander comment ça se passer avec Sirius ?

- Ça se passe très bien, on dirait que je suis faite en porcelaine tellement il me surveille

- C'est bien non ?

- Oui je l'adore, on est même plus proche qu'avant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour me passer de lui

- Ou lala ça à l'air du sérieux

- Et oui petite sœur, mais est toi alors personne en vue, car tu es la seule, Ginny et moi on est cassée ?

- Ben, j'aurais quelqu'un en vu, mais il ne voudra jamais de moi

- Et pourquoi ça Mélodie

- C'est vrai Ginny a raison, pourquoi ?

- C'est-à-dire on n'est pas du même monde, et je ne sais pas si il voudra d'une fille sans pouvoir

- Ah c'est un sorcier, est ce que Ginny et moi on le connaît ?

- …

- Allez Mélodie répond je suis ta sœur tu peux me le dire

- Bon, oui vous le connaissait et même très bien

- Ah va y dit qui sait peut être que l'on pourra vous arranger un coup

- C'est difficile à dire, voilà c'est Ron

- Ah, Harry et moi on pensait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, mais ne t'inquiète pas je passe que Ron pense la même chose par rapport à toi. On s'arrangera Hermione et moi pour que tu sortes avec Ron, Foi de Ginny WEASLEY

- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny, tu es d'accord Mélodie ?

- Oui si ça peut me permettre d'être avec Ron

- Bon alors passons à l'opération "Mise en couple"

- Oui on va y arriver, le commando est prêt

* * *

Les garçons qui avaient entendu la dernière phrase demandèrent alors

- C'est quoi ce commando ?

- Ça c'est notre petit secret de fille

Voulant changer de sujet, Ginny demanda alors

- Que faisons nous aujourd'hui ?

- Ben j'avais pensé que l'on pourrait aller à la fête foraine du coin. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Tous répondirent en même temps qu'ils étaient d'accord, seul Sirius ne parla pas

- Alors Sirius tu viens ou pas ?

- Moi je serais bien venu mais avec Hermione qui est encore fragile, je ne sais pas

- Allez Sirius, ça va vous changer les idées et en plus Hermione est d'accord

Sirius qui n'était pas sur de la réponse d'Harry, regarda Hermione qui lui disait d'accepter

- S'il te plait Sirius j'ai envie d'y aller, mais si tu veux je ne ferait rien de dangereux

- Bon d'accord, mais si tu es fatiguer on rentre

Hermione lui sauta au coup et lui donna un baiser

- C'est bon on peut partir

Comme ce n'était pas loin, ils partirent à pied de chez Harry, Ginny donnait la main à Harry, Hermione était dans les bras de Sirius et Mélodie marchait à côté de Ron. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien

Une fois arriver à la fête foraine, les filles allèrent devant le stand de bonbons car Hermione et Ginnyvoulaient une barbe à papa et Mélodieune pomme d'amour, Sirius et Harry payèrent les barbes à papa et Ron se proposa de payer la pomme d'amour. Pour les remercier, Ginny et Hermione firent un baiser langoureux à leurs petits copains et Mélodie fit un baiser sur la joue à un Ron tout rouge.

Ensuite, ils allèrent dans le train hanté, Hermione monta avec Sirius, Ron avec Mélodie et enfin Ginny avec Harry.

Le premier wagon à partir était celui de Sirius et d'Hermione, Hermione qui commençait déjà à avoir peur était serré à Sirius, et elle sursauta à presque tous les tournants. Sirius était content car il pouvait serré Hermione contre lui.

Le deuxième wagon était celui d'Harry et de Ginny qui a l'inverse d'Hermione rigola comme si elle était devant une film comique et Harry la trouva belle dans comme ça.

Le dernier wagon lui contenait Mélodie et Ron, une fois le premier tournant où une lumière s'éclaira pour montrer une décapitation, Mélodie se colla à Ron et se mit sous mes bras, Ron fou de joie et ne sachant pas quoi faire entoura Mélodie de ses bras. Croyant que l'attraction était finie, Mélodie se tourna pour remercier Ron mais il y eut un tournant qui la déstabilisa et elle se retrouva sur Ron leurs lèvres se touchant. Cependant, Mélodie, qui n'attendait que ça pour sortir avec Ron, approfondit le baiser. Après un temps de latence, Ron y répondit, et donc quand il sortir du train pour rejoindre leurs amis ou sœurs, ils se tenaient par la main.

En voyant ça, Hermione et Ginny demandèrent si ils étaient ensemble, ce par quoi Ron rapprocha Mélodie de lui et lui donna un baiser pour répondre à leur question. Hermione glissa donc à l'oreille de Mélodie

- Je crois que pour la mission " Mise en couple" s'est annulé ?

- Oui je crois aussi

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

_Estelle01_ : voici la suite avec un peu de retard désolé

_Hermione malefoy _: désolé mais elle n'est pas encore là

_Oceana-666_ : merci d'aimer ma fic et je suis contente que je t'ai fait apprécier les sirius x hermione, j'espère que ca continuera longtemps

_Setsuko _: pour les fautes de grammaire désolé mais moi et le français ça fiat deux, par contre je pense que si tu as finis de lire ma fic, tu aura vu que bisous - transplanage - bisous n'est plus d'actuallisté maisbon chacun ses opinions mais merci d'avoir dit ton avis

* * *

**salut**

**j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ca va**

**désolé de ne pas avoir pu publier avant mais avec l'université ca devient chaud car j'ai accés à internet que le week end et un peu à la BU le mercredi **

**alors je ne vous promets pas de date fixe pour le prochain chapitre mais je ferais le plus vite possible surtout si j'ai plein de reviews pour m'encourager**

**aller bisouss à tous**

**TCHII**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Salut tout le monde et me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, vous pouvez remercier "Jay" car sans sa review je ne pense pas que j'aurais udapter aujourd'hui.**

**et oui, malgré que le chapitre était déjà écris l'on va dire que j'ai un peut perdu l'envie d'écrire cette fic car j'ai 4 reviews pour une centaine de lecteurs ce qui me décourage un peu mais quand lundi j'ai lu la reviews de jay j'ai pensais à ce qu'il me reviewer alors voici ce nouveau chapitre. de plus, n'ayant pour l'instant plus internet chez moi et donc par conséquence le week end je vous publie ce chapitre de la BU de mon université c'est pourquoi il n'y aura pas de réponse aux reviews aujourd'hui mais promis quand j'aurais à nouveua internet cela sera fait.**

**en tout cas merci à jay, anne-laure0617, diabella, estelle01, setsuko.**

**au fait bonne année 2006 :) vu que l'on a tout le mois de janvier pour le dire lol**

**BONNE LECTURE ET ENCORE BONNE ANNEE**

* * *

* * *

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

**Chapitre 31 :**

- Je pourrai savoir de quoi vous parler ?

- Ben …

- Oui c'est vrai, Ron a raison c'est quoi cette histoire de mission ?

- Avec Ginny, on avait remarqué que Mélodie et Ron se tourner autour alors on a voulu les mettre ensemble

-On a demandé à Mélodie se qu'elle pensait de notre idée, elle était d'accord

-Mais voilà comme ils sont mis ensemble tout seul on a pas besoin de mettre notre plan en action

Sirius et Harry se penchèrent vers leurs petites amies et leurs donnèrent un baisé en leurs disant

-J'aime bien quand tu veux jouer à l'entremetteuse

-Hum je jouerai plus souvent si je peux avoir cette récompense à chaque fois

- Allez Gin arrête

Les 3 couples partir vers les stands de tir car les garçons voulaient offrir une peluche à leurs petites amies.

C'est Harry qui commença par le tir sur des ballons bougeant, il les touchant tous et gagna donc une peluche de lapin rose qu'il offra à Ginny qui lui donna une baisé innocent que les lèvres. Puis ce fut le tour de Ron qui fit le gardien et il arrêta les 3 tirs au but et gagna lui aussi une peluche. Il fit choisir à Mélodie qui prit un écureuil tout roux

-Pourquoi tu as pris ça Mélodie ?

-Pour rappeler ta couleur de cheveux

En entendant cela Ron donna un baiser à Mélodie sous les sifflets de Harry et Sirius. Et enfin le tour de Sirius arriva, il joua au tir de basket et il gagna facilement grâce à ces performances en tant que batteur dans l'équipe de quiddicht de Griffondor. Il emporta avec lui un énorme chien tout noir qui donna à Hermione en lui disant à l'oreille

-C'est pour te rappeler de moi

-Hum je l'adore même si il est un peu encombrant

-C'est rien je vais te le garder si tu veux

-Ah ça non, c'est ton cadeau alors je le garde et au fait merci

-Mais de rien ma belle

Ils allèrent ensuite faire le palais des glaces, ils rentrèrent tout ensemble mais chaque couple aller dans une direction opposer. Le couple qui sortir le premier fut bien sûr Ginny et Harry qui avait un sens de l'orientation très bon dû au tournoi des 3 sorciers, mais ils furent rejoint rapidement par Hermione et Sirius qui arrivèrent même pas deux secondes après. Ils regardèrent ensemble Mélodie et Ron essayer de trouver la sortie en vain, Ron s'étai même prit plusieurs fois des glaces. Prit en pitié, Harry et Sirius allèrent chercher Ron et Mélodie qui arrivèrent rapidement et sans se prendre une glace

-C'est la dernière fois que je rentre dans un truc pareil

-Oh Ron ne dit pas de bêtise, c'était marrant

-Peut être Mélo mais se prendre des glaces c'est pas le pied

-Où tu t'es fait mal que je te fasse un petit bisou

Ron qui comprenait les paroles de Mélodie lui répondit

-Là et là et encore là

Mélodie lui déposa donc un bisou sur le nez puis sur la joue et enfin un baisé sur les lèvres. Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant cette scène. Quand ils comprirent la signification des rires de leurs amis, Ron et Mélodie prirent une couleur rouge pivoine. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, le groupe dit alors

-Bon on continue ou on couche sur place

-On peut même plus se bécoter maintenant

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougir et dit alors

-Ça va, vous n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un rougir

Il prit Mélodie dans ses bras et l'emmena voir la suite de la fête foraine, les autres prirent exemple sur eux et les rattrapèrent et leur demandant ce que l'on faisait maintenant

-Pourquoi pas les auto-tamponneuse ?

-Ouais bonne idée Harry

Voyant que les filles ne suivaient pas, les garçons se retournèrent

-Ben vous venez les filles

-Oui mais une seule condition

-Laquelle ?

-Que vous conduisez la première fois doucement pour nous montrer comment ça fonctionne comme ça après on fera chacun sa voiture

-Ok

-Alors c'est parti

Hermione monta avec Sirius, Ginny avec Harry et enfin Mélodie avec Ron. Les garçons connaissaient comment cela fonctionner pour être venu l'année dernière entre mecs.

Harry fut le premier a rentré dans la voiture de Sirius car Hermione s'était mis dans les bras de Sirius feintant la peur. Le tour se passa sans accrochage, les garçons croyant que les filles étaient nulles lancèrent un pari

-Alors les filles, on va faire un concours les filles contre les garçons c'est l'équipe qui touchera le plus l'autre qui aura gagné

-Ok mais gagné quoi ?

Les garçons se regardèrent et décidèrent en accord muet de dire

-On verra ça avec son petit ami respectif, ça vous va ?

-Oui

Les filles se regroupèrent et parlèrent à voix basse, comme les garçons. Puis ils allèrent chacun dans une voiture. Le concours commença, et la première équipe à se faire emboutir été l'équipe des garçons. A la fin du tour, c'était l'équipe des filles qui gagnèrent car les garçons trop sûrs d'eux n'avait pas pensé qu'elles faisaient semblant d'avoir peur pour les tromper.

-Alors les garçons pas trop dégoûtés d'avoir perdu contre des filles ?

-Vous avez triché ?

-Et comment Ron ?

-Ben vous nous avez fait croire que vous aviez peur

-C'était une stratégie mon cher

Sirius vit prendre Hermione dans ses bras pour lui donner un baisé de victoire, ils furent bientôt imité par Ron, Mélodie et Harry, Ginny.

-Bon ben nous on va rentré, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt

-Bye Sirius, Hermione

-Bye tout le monde

Sirius et Hermione transplanèrent chez Sirius, Harry et Ginny allèrent chez eux en marchant, et enfin Ron transplana avec Mélodie chez elle.


	33. chapitre 32

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling !

**La rencontre de Sirius et Hermione**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

_Jay: voici la suite qui a été un peu longue à être poster mais j'ai préférer prévilégier mon année que j'ai eu. mais pendant les vac je vais essayer de la finir_

_Alilove: voici la suite que tu attendais_

**Chapitre 32 :**

Une fois arriver chez Sirius, Hermione déposa sa peluche et emmena Sirius dans la salle de bain pour le remercier de sa journée. Elle alla ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire puis elle embrassa Sirius tout en faisan passer ses mains sous la chemise de Sirius, qui ne s'empêcher pas de faire autant sous le débardeur d'Hermione. Une fois qu'ils furent nus, Hermione prit la main de Sirius et le guida dans la baignoire. Dés qu'il fut allongé contre le bord, Hermione vient le rejoindre et elle plaça donc entre ses jambes. Elle se détendit car elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras, que Sirius avait entourés autour d'elle. Sirius en profita pour lui déposer des petits baisés dans le cou, Hermione qui y été sensible, y répondit ce qui poussa Sirius à faire plus. Il la tourna vers lui et lui donna un baiser, Hermione passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Sirius, qui en tenant Hermione se leva et alla dans la chambre. Voyant qu'Hermione avait la chair de poule, il la déposa sous les couvertures et voulut aller chercher du thé pour Hermione mais il se fit empêcher par un bras le retenant qui le fit tomber de surprise sur le lit. Il ne peut se remettre du choc que déjà des lèvres s'étaient emparées des siennes.

- Où tu allais comme ça ?

- J'allais faire du thé car tu avais froid

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de thé car j'ai déjà ma bouillotte

- Ah oui, et qui ?

- Mais toi mon chéri

Elle le renversa donc et il se retrouva sur le dos. Elle lui embrassa le torse pour le faire languir mais Sirius n'était pas du même avis. Il l'a renversa à nouveau et lui fit l'amour comme jamais il l'avait fait avant. Quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, Sirius demanda

- Si on faisait un barbecue après demain ? Comme ça on pourra annoncé notre relation et Harry son futur mariage

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, on pourra aller chercher la nourriture demain et les prévenir demain par hibou. Mais on invite qui ?

- Harry, Ginny, Mélodie, Ron, la famille WEASLEY, Remus, Tonk tu vois quelqu'un d'autre

- Hagrid

- Oui tu as raison, Harry voudrait qu'il soit là

- Hum

Hermione commençait à s'endormir, elle se blottit dans les bras de Sirius qui l'accueilli volontiers. Elle s'endormi bercer par les battements de cœur de Sirius qui la rejoignit bientôt au pays des songes.

Le lendemain matin, c'est Hermione qui fut réveiller en première. Elle alla prendre une douche mais fut vite rejoint par Sirius

- C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, je me suis réveillé car je sentais plus ta présence

- Oh désolé

- C'est rein

- Sirius ?

- Oui

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur

Ils se lavèrent mutuellement, allèrent s'habiller et déjeuner avant de transplaner du côté moldu pour acheter de quoi faire ce barbecue.

Une fois les courses terminées, ils retournèrent chez Sirius. Sirius écrivit à tout le monde puis les envoyèrent pendant qu'Hermione rangeait les courses.

- Sir', je viens de penser que j'ai jamais vu de barbecue, tu en as un au moins ?

- Oui

- Et il est où, car je dois y déposer le sac de charbon

- Ferme les yeux

Hermine ferme ses yeux, Sirius pointa sa baguette à la fenêtre tout en murmurant une formule, puis il prit Hermione par la main et l'emmena sur la terrasse

- Maintenant tu peux ouvrir les yeux et regarde dans le jardin

- Mais … ce n'était pas là, la dernière fois

- Si mais tu ne l'avais pas vu, c'est tout

Hermione se mit en mode réflexion, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés. Elle essayait de se rappeler. Sirius ne pouvant s'empêcher devant mimique de rire ce qui sortir Hermione de ses pensées.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Toi

- Comment ça, moi ?

- Ben ta mimique

- C'est pas drôle, j'essayer de me rappeler et je suis sûr que le barbecue n'était pas là

Sirius ne put empêcher un sourire en coin en entendant les paroles d'Hermione

- Sirius, je parie que tu viens de le faire apparaître

- Quoi ? mais non, qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Ben … par exemple ton sourire en coin

- Bon ça va j'avoue tu as raison

Hermione arbora un sourire victorieux que Sirius ne peut éviter de l'embrasser

La journée continue sous le signe des préparatifs pour le lendemain


End file.
